Sleight of Hand and Twist of Fate
by LostInSantaCarla3
Summary: Serenity escaped Max, but outrunning the Lost Boys seems impossible for her, especially when dreams plague her mind about a past she doesn't remember. What is it David has been hiding from her all these years? Will she be able to figure the puzzle out before it's too late? Sequel to Destination Unknown (Paul/OC, Dwayne/OC)
1. Cry For Me Lil Sister

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plots are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Therefore, I do not own the Lost Boys. They own me, he he ha ha.**

**Hey everybody, it's been awhile, but I've really missed posting here. I started this awhile back, it's a sequel to Destination Unknown, for those of you who enjoyed reading that. I ended up taking this one down because it wasn't exactly where I wanted it to be. Now I feel like it is and I'm excited to share it with you. Feel free to check it out and leave a review because you know they are loved. :D**

* * *

_Santa Carla, 1987-_

_Wakey, wakey girl!_

Serenity tossed and turned in her bed as the sounds of the ocean plagued her mind, creating an irritable insomnia. It wasn't just the ocean either; it was the wind blowing outside her window, bringing a warm breeze just off the Boardwalk to send word that the amusement park had fallen eerily silent on this summer night. The rides had come to a halt and the lights blurred, giving a sense of sudden foreboding. The young girl, sensing these events, squirreling about in her bed, was not from this town, but the town had become her blood, as had some of its local residents a year earlier, and even though she hadn't seen them in quite some time, their need for her help was now dire. Some would call the tragedy Serenity was about to learn of a miracle, a gift from God, as the hunters vanquished these demons, one by one. To her, the subconscious pain ran deep through her veins, burning and setting her soul on fire.

At last it was too much to bear, and her eyes opened in the darkness. Her bedroom was silent and still, undisturbed by her visions, except for the noise at the window. The rose bush outside was tapping against it lightly in the breeze, its own way to whisper through the glass, telling her in private that it was no dream. A shiver moved through her body and limbs from this realization and she suddenly felt very cold, even with all the blankets piled on top of her knees as she sat up in her bed, turning to see the presence that had brought in the chill.

"Paul?" The joy that came from seeing him again after so long was quickly smothered as she took in his appearance. He was soaked all the way through, standing there, holding himself, shivering. His hair was a disheveled mess, wringing wet, and plastered against his face, where gaping holes leaked blood. But this wasn't what disturbed her most, what did was his form, blinking in and out as if he were a transparent ghost. This caused her to shrink into herself under the covers, and her face to twist in pain as she looked away in discomfort. "Why do you have blood all over you?"

Most little girls would have shrieked and hid from the monsters that go bump in the night, but Serenity was anything but ordinary. She had befriended the vampires known as the Lost Boys one night as they had been hunting in the most peculiar of places, her hayloft. From night one they had been interested in her. At first for the simple fact that she was, at the time, a nine year old child that knew what they were and was unafraid. Their leader had called her brave, and had leaned down with his famous smirk and told her that they had been searching for something bigger, but that there was more to her that met his eyes. She knew he knew things about her that he refused to disclose, but didn't see him much after that. Marko and Paul became her go to monsters and they were always there, telling her stories about their hunts, and letting her wear their jackets around for fun. Paul more often than not came to visit first. She had found him one night, sitting in the hayloft opening, his feet dangling down, and a cigarette in one hand.

"Looks like snow," he had said thoughtfully.

"Snow? Here?" She had laughed at him, but sure enough, the next day it snowed.

Now she found herself in the midst of his alarming, ghostly presence, pinching herself to make sure she wasn't still dreaming. She had always known that out of the four of them he carried the most energy, but this was so unlike him. He was silent as the stillness that comes before a storm, and it started to scare her when he wouldn't speak. "Paul!" Water began to leak from his body, pouring out over his clothes and down his boots as he stood. It formed a puddle at his feet and soaked into the carpet as his face turned on her, his eyes red with rage and pain, and his fangs protruding against his bottom lip. An eerie whine sounded out around the room and behind the noise, a screeching came with it. The beast in him was dying, withering away and had cast the vibration out into the room. It washed over her, hitting her in waves as his screams in the distance became torturous and then slowly faded away. The agony was horrid. She felt her skin melting, peeling away, her heart bursting open in flames and tears soon streaked her cheeks. The vision was too powerful and at first all she could do was weep as he stood there still, watching her, not saying a damn word and it filled her with rage. At long last she lurched forward from her bed and threw her arms around his body. To her surprise there was substance to it, and he caught her before she could fall to the floor. Her chin caught his chest and her head jerked back as she looked up at him, crying with legs that were unable to regain their balance.

"Cry for me, lil sis," was all he said before his figure disappeared and left her plummeting to the ground. An agonizing cry erupted from her mouth as she found herself caught by the palms of her hands before landing face first against the carpet. The feeling of loss had dug an enormous hole right through the middle of her chest; through her heart, her lungs and her stomach and it caused her to gag. She crawled as if she'd been dealt a powerful blow to the top of the head, digging her nails and fingers into the soaking wet rug, her legs numb and dragging behind her as she made her way to the door. An image of a house took over her field of vision, as she finally was able to grasp at the frame of the doorway, clawing at it while tears continued to stream down her cheeks. This was where she needed to go and fast. Her mouth opened as she looked up, as if expecting him to be there to help her but instead one of her own screams echoed out through the house. Now it was only a matter of time before her grandparents woke to the noise and rushed in to see what was the matter. She couldn't let that happen. In an attempt to silence the pain spiraling through her, she bit down on her lower lip and grabbed hold of the wood, grasping it tight in her hands to pull herself up.

Seeing through the darkness, it was as if someone had engrained a road map right in the center of her pupils and tunnel vision had taken over, and as much as she felt the need to get outside and get moving, there were quite a few miles between her and the place she saw before her. Not only that but her stomach felt as if it had been turned inside out. The bathroom was a few feet away, but fumbling to get there made it seem as if hours had passed before she finally managed to reach the sink. Her hands grasped the sides so tight that her fingers turned white as she stared down at the drain, but nothing would come, not even a dry heave. She groaned as she forced herself to look up into the mirror, her face tear stained and her hair disheveled as if she'd been in a fight. The image lasted but a second before the glass cracked and she jumped, looking back down as if the atmosphere had suddenly turned into a dream. She choked when she saw blood in the sink and franticly turned on the water to dispose of it down the drain, but when the water turned to blood she gasped and fell backwards. The skin on her arms began to burn once more and looked as if it were melting away. The room around her shook and once more she could hear the strange animalistic cries of one in pain. "Oh, God." Her voice wasn't even a whisper, but more of a cracking whine as she realized that Paul was calling out to her once again. His nudge was urgent and quickly becoming violent. "I can't move!" she cried out as the tears began to drip from her eyes again, blurring her vision. "I want to help you! I have to help you!"

No one ever said that a nudge from a dying vampire would be gentle, or otherwise who would listen? But Serenity had gotten the message loud and clear. Feeling melancholy was out of the question. Now it was her turn to defy gravity and the sickening sensations pulsing through every fiber of her being. With a quick gasp for air, she forced herself back up and once outside the bathroom found that her skin was back to normal. Now the journey could really begin. She glanced around the house, looking for what, she wasn't sure. Another sign maybe? But it seemed as if she was really on her own now.

Just as that thought crossed her mind, a flash of headlights dashed across the living room wall and a strange, eerie, muffled sound filled her ears. Quick to realize it was the horn of a truck, she rushed towards the front door and glanced out the window. An old battered thing racing down the driveway, weaving looked as if it were going to crash right into their fence. She wanted to yell for it to stop, but as soon as the urge hit her, the truck did in fact stop. She paused in awe, still staring out the window, her heart racing as she took the scene into perspective. It reminded her too much of one of those old horror movies, as she could clearly hear the vehicle idling and see the dust rising in front of the headlights from beneath the tires. Her body slinked back and she made a small noise as if she were about to cry again. There was no doubt that she loved her boys, but this was too much. She wasn't quite old enough to think this deep, this involved, and yet she knew Paul's life was in her hands, and that's all it took to grab hold of the doorknob and push forward. The darkened, quiet house made no protest as she hurried over to the vehicle that waited, but what would she see inside there, a skeleton or withered, broken body?

The truck was a metal mess. It had one door and a battered front end, as if it had just gone through the side of a building, while the bed contained various things, one of which included a few fence posts. Serenity stopped dead center in the headlights and like a naïve little girl, threw a hand up over her face to shield the light in order to see. To her surprise, the outline in the drivers seat was of an older man, with gray, almost white hair. Her hands dropped and she skipped around to the door, grasping the cold handle as if she were going to open it and force him out.

"What are you doing out here all alone little lady?" His voice was neither gruff, nor smooth but the tone was nothing short of amazement.

Serenity's eyes turned to slits and her brow creased as she questioned his question in silence. Wasn't it far more peculiar to see him out here in the middle of the night, on her road?

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He squinted right back and she could see the sweat and soot all over his face, making his eyes appear more like that of a raccoons.

"I'm…" It was all she could get out and in frustration she looked down at the door, noting the color of rust. Time was wasting, but her lack of strength was beginning to hinder her mentally.

"Well, come on. Get in! We don't have all night, and I've got graves to dig."

She swallowed hard upon hearing that and looked back up at him with her lips parted as tears began to form once more in her eyes.

"I know where you need to go little lady, now are you coming with me or not?" There was something in his eyes when he said this. They twinkled even in the dark and took on a vibrant blue and for a second she saw Paul staring back at her. She gasped and fell back, hurrying to the other side of the truck, where a lack of door permitted her easy entrance and she hopped right in. Seconds later, the truck sputtered as it shifted into gear, grinding until the old man took his foot off the pedal and away they went.

Now getting into a truck with a complete stranger was a big risk and not very prudent on her part, but what were the odds of someone just happening by at such a late hour? Not to mention the fact that her goal had been right smack between the eyes of this old man. She had seen the vision, and like before in her bathroom, she felt a presence there, pulling her, leading her on, and she was right. About twenty minutes later, the old truck turned onto a long driveway that led right up to the house. An archway of wood greeted them, as did the eagle that adorned the center, flapping its wings as if to scare off unwanted intruders. A small picket fence lined the property to the right and left, as did handmade wooden chairs that surrounded what looked to be a garden. All over there was so much to see and take in, but the simple fact was that this was the house Paul had shown her. She felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck as she looked over at the old man. He had stopped the truck and was sitting with a blank expression on his face. The feeling she got from it was anything but pleasant, and she wondered if this was the place he meant to bury the bodies he had mentioned. If that were the case, her time was running out and she slipped out of the truck.

The house itself was enormous, but not unknown. She had heard about it before when it was used for Polo matches back in the day. Whoever owned it now had turned it into something of a museum with its countless wooden carvings and an immaculate front porch. Why the boys would be here baffled her as she hurried in past the front doors, or what remained of them. They were shattered, broken and ripped into thin strips of wood. Had that old truck gone through them? All around the inside lay broken glass, and wood splinters and ash covered everything in sight, but the most prominent of findings was the stairs. She wasn't sure why, especially when the plumbing made strange gurgling noises and everything was saturated in blood. The smell alone would have made the strongest stomach nauseous, but the upstairs beckoned her to come. Not even the sparks coming from an old stereo a few feet away caused her to turn around.

Her hand touched the rail and her feet carried her up. The smell got stronger as she climbed, taking in small breaths, and slow steps as the force drew her with its invisible hands into the brightest of the rooms, even though the door obscured her ability to look inside before entering. Water ran down past her feet from the room and dripped over the stairs. It was clear and yet it wasn't, tainted by the same red she had seen in her sink. Her stomach turned at the thought and she whispered his name. "Paul?" The door creaked as she pushed on it with the tips of her fingers. The floor was tiled, wet and covered in some sort of funk, and the facilities were all destroyed. It looked as if someone had come in with a bomb and annihilated it, with the exception of the bathtub. It still stood intact and Serenity swallowed hard to get the lump in her throat to go down.

The smell of death surrounded her. It pricked at her skin, made it crawl, and left a sour impression on her taste buds, but the real sensation came when she moved closer to the tub. The room appeared to shift and fade out and suddenly she was caught in a whirlwind of action. Two young boys that couldn't have been much older than her knocked her to the floor, and in their hands they held squirt guns high in defense. She knew them somehow, but behind them, to her surprise was Paul. He was covering his face, roaring out in some kind of pain and when he dropped his hands, glowering over the two, she could see the same small holes he had appeared with in her bedroom. "Paul!" Scrambling back, the sound of something else barreling in distracted her and she looked back at the same time he did. "No wait!" she cried, raising her hand as if to stop the dog that appeared, but it was too late. The mutt was leaping for the vampire, pushing him down into the tub. What was in it anyway? She wondered, all too soon getting the answer as his body started to convulse. The water lurched into his orifices, into his mouth, his ears…it ate away at his skin and the sound was horrible. Her body trembled and shook and she looked down to see her own skin beginning to peal once more and melt away and she screamed.

A half a second later it was all over, and once more she was left sitting on the floor looking around at an empty room.

She started to sob, kicking her feet out while shaking her head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not to her, not to them. A bubble formed at her mouth as she made an outward pained sound as the tears fell from her eyes with no barrier to stop them. Serenity knew what was in that tub, but she didn't want to see it. Her whole life felt as if it were crumbling before her and she didn't know why, or how it had come to this devastating tragedy. This was her childhood before her, and as she pushed herself forward, crawling on hands and knees to finally look over the tub, her sobs grew louder. She could feel the saliva forming behind her lips as she sputtered out a drastic no at the sight of nothing but bones and a few fragments of material that had been his clothes. Below the shell of the skeleton at the base of the tub sat his eye ring and his bracelets, and very careful not to disturb him, she reached in and picked them up. Hitches in the sound of her sobs came fast as she studied them in her hands, holding herself over the tub with her arms and elbows. What else could she do now but morn the loss of her buddy? Yes he was a vampire and a killer and most would condemn him to death of this sort, but their friendship had gone beyond that. "Why did you call me here to late? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!" she blurted out and fell forward, her chest hitting the porcelain below as her salty sadness dripped and splashed against the off white of his bones.

David had once said there was something different about her, but that was all he had said. How would that help her now, and where was he? Where were the others? How could they let this happen?

In that moment something in the pipes made a noise. It sounded as if something were knocking against them and at any moment they would burst. She looked around, desperate for answers and felt a cold hand on her shoulder, but when she looked no one was there, just a bloodied handprint. Blood. Her tears stopped abruptly and she sucked it all up, breathing in labored gasps as she looked around, blind to the answer.

_You know the answer, girl._

It was a faint whisper behind her and she turned fast to see it. "Paul!" No one was there, but the sharp, ragged pieces of the toilet seemed to shine under the light and caught her eye, and in an instant she was reaching for one, pulling up her sleeve and holding her wrist over his dried out form. There was no hesitation, just the small scraping sound of porcelain on soft tissue. The jagged edge ripped along her vein and the blood followed, seeping out of the wound and spilling out over Paul's remains, but as per usual, her wound quickly began to seal. This was a mystery to her all and had been for a long time. It wasn't normal for a human girl to heal as fast as she did, but her grandparents had never said a word about it. Was this was David had been referring to? She shook her head in frustration and cut it again, this time skipping over to her other wrist to do the same, uncaring about whether she lived or died as long as he was brought back. Over and over she did this, showering him with her life until his bones were soaked in crimson and no longer white. Tiny black dots danced before her eyes and finally she passed out.

Hours later she awoke to the same setting but there was someone else in the room with her. It didn't matter. If they came to hurt him, she would stand and fight however she could, but as she rose and peered up over the tub, she noticed that there was life brewing there. Over the bones appeared chunks of flesh and veins. Matter had formed in the empty sockets of his eyes and it looked as if something small and round was beginning to grow where his heart should be. She gulped and moved to open her wrist again, knowing that what she gave couldn't have been enough. To her surprise a strong hand stopped her and pulled her back despite her screams of protest. She was spun around to face this person. His artic blue eyes sent chills down her spine and her lips tightened shut.

"He'll live now thanks to you, but now you have to forget, and forget you will."


	2. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

_Near Hood River, Oregon (Present)_

The dream about Paul's death woke Serenity with a start from her slumber in a small train car headed towards Hood River. It had been her desire to have her first book signing there, safe inside the old, enchanted town, far enough away from Santa Carla. However, the nightmare raised her from what should have been a peaceful sleep to question everything that had happened thus far. She wasn't the young girl she had been in the dream, and her wrists, from what she could see in the darkness, looked unscathed. Then again, who could tell about that part when her body was self-regenerating? Either way, the pictures that still unfolded before her eyes from the dream left her head pounding and her vision blurry. There was no way she was going to shut her eyes again and relive the nightmare.

Instead she decided that a nightcap in the dining car might be better. Maybe a hot chocolate with some Peppermint schnapps might do the trick to settle her nerves.

She grabbed a rough draft copy of her new book and headed down through the hallways of the train.

When she arrived, there were only two people seated in the drafty space, a woman about her age, and a man at the other end reading a paper. It was nice and quiet and perfect.

Serenity ordered her drink and took a seat near one of the windows, flipping through her manuscript for a few moments before giving up. Her head ached and all she could see was the pile of bones that made up the vampire, Paul. She could still feel his pain and the sting of the water burning her skin, and melting her brain. It was too much and she grabbed her head, making a slight sound. Nightmares about Max and the events that had happened a few months before made sense, but this one was a complete alien.

"You want me to get some help?"

The other woman in the car had gotten out of her seat suddenly and showed genuine concern for Serenity's well being, despite not knowing anything about her. Wisps of dark brown hair fell over her dark eyes, to which she promptly pushed away with the back of her hand as she asked the question.

Serenity had covered her face with her hands by pressing her knuckles into her eye sockets, attempting to get some relief, but it hadn't helped much. Yet she didn't bother pulling them away when she heard the woman ask if she needed assistance. Instead she looked up at her through the middle of her arms in a rather pathetic manner and shook her head no.

She glanced down and then let her arms drop hard against the cold table as she let out a sigh. "I had a nightmare that gave me a headache," she confessed without caring whether or not she knew the woman, all while staring at nothing but the manuscript of her book. It seemed that running away from certain things only worked to heighten her awareness of their existence, and hadn't she helped in that by writing a book about them in the first place?

"It was about someone I barely know. It was about their death." She frowned and looked up at the girl with puzzlement, hoping that somehow she would have the answers.

The brunette lifted a brow, curious about what was just revealed to her. Her lips formed the shape of an O before taking a seat next to Serenity, all the while keeping a polite distance. Bending down some, she took a peak at the manuscript in the girl's possession before sitting back upright.

"That's kinda deep," the brunette said with a slight frown. "You sure you don't know them? People usually don't dream about strangers or acquaintances unless you already know them." Then with enthusiasm she added, "Like a past life deal or a vision of the future!"

Serenity's brows rose from the last statement and she pondered it before letting her shoulders sag once more. "Well I was way younger in the dream." She closed her eyes to get the images back in order to explain, not even sure if the girl beside her was interested in the gory details. "The guy, I know him, but not real well. We met a couple months ago, except he's the same age in the dream, which makes sense because he's…" she paused, stopping short of saying vampire. "He's just different. But since I was younger I don't think it's a future vision. Would be kind of odd for a past life. I've had dreams about people I don't know, people I've never seen."

Her drink arrived and she grasped it with both hands as if the weather was freezing, but her eyes remained open now. "I was devastated by his death." She looked uneasy as she glanced yet again at the new acquaintance and sipped her chocolate. "Dreams are weird." There was a pause and then she asked, "You into books at all? This is my first. It's on its way to the publishing house as we speak. My name is Serenity by the way."

"Marie," the other female replied, quietly envying the blonde for having a beautiful name compared to hers. Once the steward left, Marie answered the original question asked of her.

"I like books, sure. In fact, the book I brought along with me is a book about dream symbolism, that's why I went with that mini explanation for you."

Well then it was meant to be, was what Serenity wanted to answer back with, but she didn't. Instead she continued handling her drink as Marie once again glanced over at the manuscript.

"That book about this guy?" she asked in complete innocence.

The returned question caught Serenity off guard and her lips slowly peeled away from the rim of the cup as if time were in slow motion. She knew better than to reveal the truth, especially since she hadn't considered asking permission from a certain pack of vampires, but as far as she knew, vampires were still just myths around the world that no one really believed in.

It also raised the question in her own mind as to why she was running from them, or at the very least, avoiding them. "It's fiction," she stated quite frankly, in a way that sounded like she didn't believe her own words. "Take a look. Nothing to do with dreams but everything having to do with the supernatural."

"Supernatural, huh?" Marie replied as she took the book into her possession. She couldn't help but notice how unsettled Serenity seemed as they interacted. Not that it was any of her business to know what caused her to act that way. She had affairs of her own that were best kept under wraps.

With a soft thank you, Marie proceeded to flip through the pages without contemplating the unordinary behavior any further.

"No, thank you!" Serenity replied, now feeling a bit of the booze taking hold as its sedative like qualities helped her to relax a bit. "You helped me forget about the nightmare. Well, not forget but walk through it a little." She smiled and shook as if to derail further tension when a figure in the darkness of another train car just ahead of them caught her eye.

Her smile quickly faded as she swallowed and froze in the seat. Her heart started to thud and beat hard enough to where she thought maybe Marie might be able hear it, and her hands started to tingle. Blinking, she glanced down at them; afraid of what power might suddenly erupt now that the thing she had been running from had found her. "Um…I" she fumbled and threw her fists into her lap just in case.

The figure emerged from the darkness into the light of the dining car with a wily smile on his face as always and said, "What's up lil sis? Long time no see. What we got going on here?"

Marie's eyes widened just milliseconds before the tall, lean male with wild blond hair and blue eyes appeared. A quizzical expression briefly crossed her face before she decided to excuse herself.

"I'm just gonna be over at my table checking this out," Marie promised Serenity before she proceeded to take her leave with the book. A part of her felt that it wasn't the best idea to leave her alone, but another part of her instinctively needed to get away...

... Plus, she could easily try to listen in on this potentially interesting conversation from a safe distance.

Paul wasted no time taking a seat next to Serenity, where he threw an arm back and draped it across the back of her chair. He sat real close to her, never doubting that the smell of weed clung heavily to his jacket. He was smiling and his clear blue eyes were focused solely on her.

After drumming his fingers a couple of times, Paul jerked his head around and said to Serenity, "You should've gotten a more private room with some rockin' tunes instead of this elevator music they got going on! What're you drinking? Can I have a sip?" His casual, breezy nature made it seem as if he hadn't seen her in days, as opposed to months.

Serenity, on the other hand, hated the fact that Marie felt as though she had to move away, yet at the same time the shock of seeing Paul show up had her speechless. It was as if she was seeing a ghost, yet his casual demeanor and weight against the seat proved otherwise.

For a second she remained quiet, staring at him sitting there beside her before she swallowed the lump in her throat and jumped at him, giving him the hardest hug she had ever given anyone. In fact this was the closest she had ever gotten to him, but it didn't matter. What mattered was his substance and the fact that he wasn't dying or bleeding out, never mind the awkwardness that would probably come after. For the first time she felt his wild mane against her fingers, heard the rattle of the chains and safety pins he wore, and got a whiff of his smell. It was weed more than anything, with metallic notes behind it from the blood he drank, deep rooted incense on his clothes and something sweet.

"Sorry," she cleared her throat. "I have a room." Her voice remained low as she slowly slid away, placing her arms on the table before scooting her cup over to his hands. "And I just…I had a dream…about you…" she wanted to tell him everything but skipped to another two questions that seemed a little more important. "Where's Marko? How did you find me?"

"You're on the radar, girl," Paul stated with a playful gleam in his eyes, then added, "Marko's coming. Trust me, he was right behind me."

He remained seated when Serenity detached herself from him, and his skin actually felt cold, like it needed her touch. It wasn't too often any girl left him feeling like he absolutely NEEDED her, either.

He blinked a couple of times in disbelief before he sensed someone watching him. Was it the old geezer who wore a permanent scowl on his face but remained in his seat? Nah, Paul realized, it was the chick he saw sitting with Serenity before he made his arrival. She was on the other side of the car with the book on her lap but he caught her eye as she glanced up at him.

He couldn't resist giving her a thumbs up before he announced, "Anyway, here I come!" and slid right up against Serenity once again. Their hips touched and the ornaments on his belt jingled in response. His focus was once more on Serenity but he heard the other girl trying not to laugh at his conspicuous gestures to keep the physical contact going.

For a second Serenity wondered if he knew about the dream already, due to the fact that he seemed eager to be nearer to her, yet his overzealous ways forbid him to talk about it. After all, they really hadn't gotten to know each other very well, even if he had seen her practically naked.

She laughed under her breath. It was brief as she jerked a finger towards her mug. "I'm sensing a theme here with you. You gonna taste it or not?" This was probably the most coherent he had ever seen her, and just like that, by using his infectious nature, the overlapping concerns that ran through her mind vanished.

Marko was the one who brought them back as he appeared shortly after. He was standing in the doorway looking down at her with a smile of adoration on his face mixed with the menace that always lingered in the background of his personality.

The catching fun Paul had brought to the table vanished in a heartbeat as her own heart fell into her stomach. She could feel Marko probing her, pulling her into him and her eyes closed in a blink that lasted longer than normal. His presence made her feel sedated and hot and for whatever reason, she longed for Paul to bring her out of it.

"We got your scent, and your mind," Marko said, pointing to his temple as he moved towards the table and took a seat across from them. "That's all we need to find you. I told you I'd hunt you down." He reached across the table for her hands.

Serenity felt the leather of his gloves over her fingers, along with his light touch and she didn't move away from it. The only thing on her mind was how creepy that sounded and she caught a nod and a smile from Paul out of the corner of her eye as if he agreed.

"You told me a lot of things, but you knew I couldn't stay. I didn't feel safe. Just seems odd you would come all this way. Unless you really missed me that much." She blushed for half a second, realizing that maybe he did, but if that were the case, why did Paul tag along?

"David wants to talk to you," Paul informed Serenity point-blank, like he had read her mind while he sat back and stretched his legs out. His boots tapped against the legs of the chair Marko sat on. His arms were now folded behind his head as he cast his sights away from the lovers' joined hands. He gazed back over at the brunette and saw her focused on whatever was written in the book, and tried to push his way into her thoughts, but was shocked to find himself unable to. An invisible barrier was preventing him from picking up a single thought. Strange.

"That's why we're here, lil sis." Paul decided it didn't matter and he turned back to focus on Serenity once more, knowing he had to go along with what David wanted of him and Marko. "But like, for real," he continued, "Did you get yourself into something real good? How bout that dream you mentioned earlier? Was it hot and steamy?"

Now it was Serenity's turn to avoid mention of the dream. Her concern was more towards the reason why David wanted to see her.

"He says he's gonna sell your cabin if you don't come back," Marko told her, fiddling with her fingers.

"Wait," she blinked again, a little confused. "He can't do that unless I'm there to sign the papers."

"Nah, nah," Paul shook his head back and forth. "Remember, we got the mind mojo just like you do. You'd be surprised what we can do with it. Anyway, we're here to take you home."

"Right now?"

A heavy clap was heard as Marie closed the book and rose from her seat. While trying to read the manuscript, she tried to lend an ear onto what was being said as promised. Nobody knew of her sharpened senses and she preferred to keep it that way, but from what she did pick up, it sounded odd. She didn't like it, and she didn't think Serenity was exactly thrilled with being in that predicament either.

With a bright smile on her face, she made her way back to Serenity's table and handed the book back to her before asking, "You up for getting something to eat when we reach town?" A distraction, an excuse, anything to try and help if she could, even if she was turned down, at least she tried.

Well fuck, Serenity thought as the book was placed dead center in the middle of the table for all eyes to see. Her hands went up into her hair as her chin dropped while the world started to spin.

Marko's eyes shifted and he looked right at Marie. "She'll get back to ya," he said with a warning in his tone that told the girl to back off. Even if she didn't, a light snack wouldn't hurt before their journey back.

He waited for her to retreat before reaching for the manuscript and flipped through it without care. Then his eyes regarded Serenity again. "There something else you care to share with us, babe?" He shot Paul a look and let him know mentally that David was right, she had been writing something about them and it seemed that she planned on sharing it with the world.

"It's just a story, a work of fiction and a way for me to get it out of my head. I had to do something. I was going crazy." Serenity caught Marko's eyes and she pleaded with him to understand.

Before Marko could say anything, Paul interjected in an attempt to defuse the situation a little. "Hey, how about we blow this joint 'cause we got a LOT of catching up to do?"

He rose from his seat and jerked a thumb at the door leading out to the hallway. He playfully winked at Serenity before pointing at Marie. "Catch ya later!"

Marie wrinkled her nose at what Paul said to her and she shook her head.

"How about 'no' on that?' she mumbled under her breath before she went back to her table. The curly haired guy wasn't giving off the greatest of vibes and it wasn't just because of his attitude. There was more to him and the taller blond guy, but her main concern was for Serenity, but why? Why stew over the fate of someone she barely knew? Slowly sinking back into her seat, Marie cleared her throat and resorted to staring out of the window beside her to think in silence.

"Your loss, babe," Paul stated, giving Serenity one last glance. He wiggled into her thoughts and let her know that everything was going to work out one way or another before he exited.

Serenity swallowed hard at the notion of catching up because she knew exactly what it meant. On the other hand, Paul's mental promise that everything would work out made her wonder once again about the dream she had had, but thinking about it was hard when Marko was still sitting there watching her every move. Even Marie, a girl she barely knew felt off about them and she had a right to. The boys were dangerous and the last thing Serenity wanted was to get her killed.

"Is he mad?" she asked, sitting back in her seat.

Marko shrugged never once losing his smile. "Hard to say. You didn't ask."

Things were different that was fact and they were a far cry from the events that had happened on the beach the night Max had tried to take her powers. Now she felt as if the very vampires she had been told were her saviors were hunting her.

"I have to grab my things…" she glanced down as she slid out of the seat, grabbing her manuscript along the way and hurried back to her room, half expecting him to follow her, but he didn't. In fact the feelings between them seemed awry but she couldn't blame him for being peeved, not after she had left without much for a goodbye.

When she appeared once more, she had her bags in her hands and nodded to Marko who was standing in the isle waiting for her. She nodded to him as he turned to leave and she followed right behind, but not before dropping the book in front of her newfound friend. Serenity wasn't sure what compelled her to leave the book or the note on the inside cover, all she knew was that she needed someone on her side who wouldn't try to kill her.

**Hey guys! Don't be shy, let me know what you think. Reviews are loved! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Truth

Thoughts of Paul and the nightmare were still dancing in Serenity's head when she woke up in familiar surroundings, but couldn't remember falling asleep on the journey back to Santa Carla. She was laid out in an old bed that brought back memories of a time when David had taken her life to see if his speculations were true. Needless to say, it didn't make her feel any better about the situation, and for a second she wondered if it had all been a twisted dream. Perhaps she had never left the bed to begin with. What if her gifts were lies and she was now some kind of ghost stuck forever in a sunken hotel?

To test her theory she sat up, shoving the covers down over her feet as she twisted around to inspect the pillow for any bloodstains. There were plenty to unnerve her, but none of them could vouch for her, and in the scheme of things, it didn't matter. Her thoughts proved false. The air that moved through the vampires' cave prickled the skin on her arms causing her to huddle, and that was a human thing to do, not an apparition.

She got out of the bed and tiptoed along the old, worn carpet barefoot, following the sound of music that came from the lobby. For half a second she thought she saw Paul walking and froze. The dream made her feel extremely drawn to him, and even though he had been overly friendly on the train car, she didn't want to appear awkward by dashing out to give him another hug. Yet there in the hiding spot, she watched his lanky figure strut its stuff to the tunes on the radio and imagined how it would feel to move with him. She leaned forward, catching herself on one of the columns and swallowed as if to flush the fantasy away.

As his shadow passed, echoes of their voices vibrated off the rocky walls and remnants, filling the cave before they turned into garbled whispers. None of which she was able to make out, while noting the smells and atmosphere. Incense and earth masked the death and blood, followed by burning candles that lit her path towards the crooked fountain. A few perfumed the air as they burned, while others had no scent. It was a small sense of comfort despite being in the presence of monsters again.

David was sitting in the old wheelchair and Paul just across from him, sat on a withered couch. It looked as if they were sharing a smoke. To the left, she heard what sounded like a wrench in use, and then a few curse words in a Native tongue which meant Dwayne was at work by the toolbox.

All three boys looked in her direction as she stepped into their field of vision just as Marko came up from behind; she knew the feel of his hands at her waist, thankful it wasn't her throat. He'd seemed tense in the train, but even then as his lips touched her ear, a tiny bit of panic set in.

"C'mon have a seat," he pressed, guiding her with iron hands. The power was evident. Something she hadn't noticed the night they had sex. He had been gentle with her, but now his fingers pushed against her sides like vices.

Paul on the other hand provided a pleasant greeting and patted the couch beside him. "About time you opened those eyes, lil sis."

Serenity felt compelled to take his offer as her previous feelings overwhelmed her, and a stupid smile appeared on her face. She wondered if he knew about his ability to turn any foreboding situation pleasant, and that she appreciated him for it. Still, she smiled at Marko, who also sat next to her, but intimacy was the last thing on her mind. All things considered, David's heavier presence quickly consumed the area. She could feel his eyes on her sinking deep in preparation to possibly maim and or destroy her.

She watched from the corner of her eyes, afraid to look directly at him, whereas before, she would have fought him to the death to prove she was justified in her actions.

"You disappoint me, Serenity," he said, and even though his tone and manner remained collected, the words hit like a hammer. There was no hello, how have you been? It was straight to the point. "You ran out on us. Left us high and dry and now...a book about us?"

"It's a work of fiction…David," she whispered, already feeling defeat.

Paul gave her a reassuring nudge. His fingers jammed against his thighs as if his blood was made of music rather than the dark vampiric blood that coursed through David's veins. It was hard to tell what he was thinking, but if music were a clue, then perhaps the book wouldn't be the end of her.

"Paul." David scolded him without raising his voice.

"What? C'mon, she said it's a work of fiction. How bad could it be?"

"Dude, you're just dying to be famous," Marko chimed in with laughter in his voice.

"Nah. Already did that," Paul shrugged. "Can't beat the undead life. All I'm sayin' is, it can't be that bad."

"Well, if that's what you think, there's only one way to find out. Where is this book?" David asked.

Serenity felt her body shiver. That was another mistake she made, lending it to a complete stranger. "I actually don't have it." There was a brief hesitation. "It's in the hands of a friend. I realize this could be bad…"

David cut her off immediately. "I thought we trusted each other enough, after what we went through, not to have these secrets."

"It wasn't meant to be a secret from you. What we went through…" She had no direct answers to give any of them in that moment, except that she felt like her body had been detached from her head, making things feel tangled in her world.

"We have rules, Serenity and codes to live by that keep us alive, out of the way of things like hunters who would rather see us dead. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about your two friends, Edgar and Alan." David sat back in the antique chair, gripping its arms with his black gloves.

Serenity shook her head. She hadn't forgot about them. "But the point is…"

"The point is we put a lot of effort into saving your ass. The least you could do is show some respect in return." Now his voice rose into a tight growl. "I know what you're thinking, but I don't want to kill you. I never have. I CAN'T kill you, not even for this, but you've been marked. Whether you like it or not, you are one of us. It's time you learned the ropes."

"Learn the ropes?" Serenity frowned. "Who ever said I wanted to be your girl? I never asked for any of this, and I'm not sure how the hell you expect me to just deal with it after what Max did. Maybe I didn't ask for permission to write the book, but you never asked permission to rearrange my life either. Tell me, how should I cope? Paul's weed therapy? Bloodletting? Orgies maybe?"

The ideas made Paul laugh, even if he tried to stifle it. "C'mon, girl, cut us some slack," he said being earnest for the first time since Serenity woke, but the rock music continued to play in his head to protect his thoughts, spinning like a favorite record. He found himself yearning to offer some sort of real comfort to the girl. After all, they all knew how intimidating David could be. At the same time, he knew his leader had to do what was necessary to protect them, but could Serenity see this? Would she be able to understand?

"I'm not kidding. This isn't easy for me. I didn't ask to be a chosen thing on display for some head vampire trying to take my life. I mean, suddenly you guys pop up, I almost die and I'm just supposed be okay with it? You act like this is just another thing, and maybe for you guys it is, but there's still a lot here that I'm trying to wrap my head around. I'm not sure which direction is right for me, but apparently I've only got one. Kinda makes a person feel trapped, you know?" Instead of looking for guidance from Marko, she actually looked at Paul as visions from the dream returned. It caused her to squint in the dull light of the cave. "And that damn dream, it didn't help either."

"What dream?" David asked. "You were having nightmares?" Once again he eased forward in his seat and dove into Serenity's mind, drawing out a few images. What he saw troubled him even more than the book. "Tell us about it."

Now it seemed the dream was more important than a work of fiction that threatened to tell the truth of their existence. Serenity was curious to know why, but she bit her tongue.

"Hey, I'm dying to know too, girl," Paul grinned. "Can't keep secrets like this one."

"Give us a shot," Marko told her. "You never know. We might turn out to be damn good counselors."

Serenity licked her lips and rocked forward feeling parched. Pressing her palms into the old sofa to emphasize how hard it was to tell, there was another pause and then she looked straight at David. "This is tough," she confessed, feeling knots in the pit of her stomach "It was very surreal, and by that I mean I felt everything. Stabbing pain, burning…Holy water." Her words were stressed. "In a bathtub, in that house up on the hill, I saw Paul die." She tilted her head and made an aching sound. "All bones…I saw all bones and somehow I was there, bleeding over him…to save him." She felt her body curling into itself in discomfort and stopped there, hoping that the gist of it would save her from any more gory details. "I remember someone being there with me, making me forget. But it was as real to me as anything."

David said nothing at first as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. He had known it would eventually, but realized that if he didn't handle it just right, things would go awry. Serenity was a powerful asset, one he couldn't afford to lose.

Paul didn't respond right away either. The memories of his demise remained vivid. He could still recall the scalding holy water as it ate away at his skin. It was the most horrific pain he had ever felt, human or otherwise. Every so often, he would look at his flesh and see the blisters puss and boil before settling back to normal. It was because of Serenity that he even had a prayer of coming back to anything remotely resembling existence, because for most vampires, once they were finished off, that was it, no second chances.

Dwayne had come over to hear the dream and stood with his arms folded. It had been a long time since the accident had been brought up, and he could see the distress on Paul's face. But he also knew that after waiting for that long, it would be nice for his younger brother to say thank you to the girl that saved his life. _We need to tell her the truth, brother. _He insisted, keeping the conversation mental between the four of them just in case David didn't approve.

_Thing is, she was there, and she should know. _Paul stated. _Bad enough we had to leave her behind the first time around. No secrets, remember David? Seems fair enough if we want her to stay with us. I want her to stay with us this time._

_Ditto. _Marko agreed. _One way or another_, _she's always been around and if we don't say something now it's just gonna get harder when she starts remembering more. We can't keep taking her memories. _

"Mind if I'm included in this?" Serenity asked when she noticed the boys were communicating without speaking. "I mean it was my dream after all."

"There's a lot more to it," David said. "Sometimes the truth can be just as damaging, leaving even bigger scars. You sure you want to know? What if I told you it wasn't just a dream?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, adjusting in her seat, unable to get comfortable. Being next to Paul after explaining, she was afraid that if she looked at him, his skin would start to melt away.

"Exactly what I said. It's time you knew the truth, and since Paul triggered this to begin with, I think it's only fair that he fill in the blanks. Right Paul?" David's eyes barely passed over his brother to give him a green light.

The younger vampire had been waiting to reveal the truth for a long time. It was a big secret to keep, and he hoped that Serenity would understand. He nudged her playfully with his elbow again, but didn't invade her space anymore than that.

Serenity's heart was pounding and it took all her strength to stay seated between them. It felt as though she had just entered a twisted episode of the Twilight Zone and was just then realizing that she wasn't in the real world anymore.

"Thing is," Paul started, twisting his torso towards her to give her his full attention, "all that stuff in your dream really happened. And it happened in that house, in that bathtub. And I'm not pullin' your leg or nothing. It's the truth. But you know, the crazy thing is, I don't got any scars to prove it. You know why? Cuz you WERE there, lil sis, and you did save me. Shit girl, you saved my ass. That dream you had, it was real!"

"How is that even possible?" She leaned forward again and rubbed her eyes as dark spots threatened her vision. "We just met a few months ago…"

"But you were there," Marko reassured. "You've actually known us for a hell of a long time. You just don't remember."

"But why don't I remember? I don't understand. If you were there, way back then when I was little, why didn't you tell me before? Why would you keep something like that from me all this time?" she was perturbed, more than before while telling about the dream. Her face was twisted, as if she had just been given shock therapy, but fainting was not an option.

"I was trying to keep you out of Max's hands," David answered. "He was looking for you then too. Can you imagine what it would have been like had he found you at that age?"

"But he still found me!" She challenged, letting the anger fly, yet her voice was soft and filled with hurt and her eyes welled with tears. Her entire life was a lie because the biggest part of it had been taken away.

"Yes he did." Despite her confusion and outrage, David kept his calm. "But by then you were old enough to know, and you were old enough to fight."

"Does it matter though? You still kept it from me…" her voice got quiet once again and she pushed her head between her knees. There was nothing else she could do at that point and there was no way she was going to turn to Marko for support, not after this.

"We didn't have a chance to tell you," David continued. "It wasn't the right time. Maybe there is no right time. But what is more important? Saving your life and this town or telling you we knew each other when you were a little girl? Priorities always come first around here. It's how we survive. That's your first lesson. Maybe now you'll remember that before you decide to run off."

Serenity understood what David was saying, but she wasn't that shallow. She raised her chin and wiped her cheeks. "I told you, I wasn't doing it to hurt you. I just needed an outlet. I have no idea what I'm doing anymore or who I am."

Paul hopped off the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of the lost girl. "Serenity? Can I tell you something? Look, I know you feel let down just the same. I hated not being able to say anything about it all that time. I really did, but ya know, we don't gotta keep secrets like that anymore. That's the best part! And I never got to say thank you. So thank you!"

Relief washed over her and she gave him a small smile, taking in every detail of his face. His blue eyes expressed a kind of freedom she longed for, and she let her weight fall forward, away from the couch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Maybe there was truth in what David said. Maybe this was her family. "But what now?"

"You get a pass," David smiled. "For now. Marko, how about you and Paul take our girl down to the boardwalk for some fresh air? Dwayne and I have a few things to talk over."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to say thank you to LeandraMartel, lostboyfan8797, FirstCome-FirstStaked, Kathalla, Llayth, and StormySorrow, for leaving me wonderful reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. :D

I also need to give a shout out to my long time writing partner Erzsebeth Bathory who is just as much a part of this story, the mastermind behind Marie as a character and also the one Paul talks to the most. Without you, I don't think this sequel would have ever happened! Go check out her stories! And give her some encouragement to finish Paul's story!


	4. Uncertainty

"How you holding up?" Marko asked Serenity, once the three of them had reached the pier.

She was reluctant to relax and kept looking back towards the boardwalk. It was the first time she had visited since the incident with Max, and the scenery was different. Blood no longer covered the beach or the rides that lit up the sand leading into the ocean, and tourists walked along the walk. In fact everything seemed serene, and the fresh, salty air was a nice change.

"I'm still not sure," she answered, rubbing the backs of her arms as she continued to look at anything but them, watching as the Giant Dipper went wild one last time before closing. "But thank you for not taking me over there."

"Sure, except, you look pretty determined to be over there. But, I'm not that big an asshole," Marko chuckled, stepping up behind her. Patience was hard, just like giving her time to adjust, and the barrier was growing thin around him. The urge to have her in private again was starting to make him fidget. The scent of her blood perfumed the air and he knew he had to be careful; making sure that it was in fact her he was craving and not the other.

"You sure are an asshole!" Paul laughed, getting settled in the sand against the large columns of wood that braced the pier above. He took a seat and pulled out a small sack. "Problem is, we need some fun around here. I got just the solution." He pulled a perfectly rolled joint from the sack and held it up in the air. "This bad boy right here will make all your troubles go away, girl. C'mon over and have a seat next to me. Bring Marko too. Since we're out here, might as well make the best of it."

"Mind if I watch? I don't smoke."

"Nobody watches and gets away with it on my watch," Marko said giving her a gentle nudge forward. "Don't be scared."

"Can't run away," Paul shrugged. "Well you could, but why would you want to?" He brushed his face across his sleeve and scoffed. "Scratch that. But hey, Max is gone, that's a fact and he's not coming back. You gotta loosen up a little."

"It's not just Max, Paul." Even as Serenity said this, she inched closer and closer until she was seated in the sand, realizing she had become quite gloomy in her thinking.

"I know, I know, we are the assholes right now. But you know what? I got a feeling that we're all gonna be making it up to you, ain't that right, bud?"

"You got that right." Marko snatched the bag from Paul to fetch his own. Between the two of them, they could share with Serenity and hopefully dispose of the stockade she had put up. "Paul knows his weed, trust me. He deals with the best."

"I still have no idea what I'm doing," she said, pushing her hands into the sand as she reached with her lips.

Both of them laughed.

"Looks like you're getting ready to kiss a prince," Paul joked. He leaned in closer in order to place the joint between her lips, and with the lighter lit the end, instructing her to take a few soft puffs.

Serenity shrugged and did what was told, following Paul's every move, especially when the joint hit her mouth. It was intimate and felt familiar, making what they told her about the past easier to believe. She wondered if getting to know them all over again would unlock more stolen memories.

"Easy does it, and don't worry about coughing 'cause it'll happen," Paul said, seeing the joint burning brighter. "Go ahead and take bigger puffs now... yeah? How's that working for ya?"

She swallowed a bit and began to cough. Despite what he said, she was still embarrassed and waved a hand around in front of her face.

It didn't matter. Things were already looking up. Her body felt weightless and the sand was soft and cool to the touch. Everything that had clouded her mind before the smoke fell away and drifted out to sea with the rolling waves.

One last hit on her end and she let him have it back.

* * *

A half hour passed, placing Serenity shoulder to shoulder with Marko while sharing yet another joint.

Paul lay against the sand with one knee propped up. He was thankful she knew the truth, but that didn't mean she remembered all the time they had spent together in the same scenario without the weed. It bothered him that Marko had claimed her right off the bat after many years, without giving her a chance to choose or possibly regain her memory. At the same time, the rock star of the group had never been interested in anything serious, let alone giving a girl his mark. Serenity was different. She was his long lost pal. One who had grown into a foxy lady. One who made him feel suddenly backwards in his world. After that there was nothing left to say, except he could tell the two of them needed some privacy.

"Hey, amigos," he said, throwing out a stretch as he got off the sand. "Thinking you got some catching up to do. I'm gonna hit the walk, if you know what I mean. Find some grub before everything closes, maybe a human snack before hand. You want to meet me over by the carousel?"

"Wait, you get me high for the first time and then you just decide to take off? Some pal you are," Serenity joked, even though she already felt the burden of his absence. Now that her mind was sedated, the boardwalk wasn't an issue, but the strange, foreign longing was. "It's all right. I'll manage. Marko owes me anyway."

"Yeah I kinda do." Marko admitted, giving her a look with lazy eyes and a half smile. "We'll meet you over there." He got off the sand and pulled Serenity with him, watching her take a breath now that she was on her feet.

Paul clicked his tongue, gave them thumbs up and took off in a flash.

"Care to walk with me?" Marko asked, holding his arm open for her to take.

"Sure," she said, even though she wasn't. There was a smile on her face but emotionally she was still indifferent towards her feelings for him. "Can't say that I trust you much, or any of the others. Maybe in a way I never have. Not that I don't appreciate this, but I know this never had anything to do with my cabin. Coming back here, I mean."

"Pack dynamic." He was quick to say, twisting in towards her. "That's how it works around here with us. You don't trust us right now, and we weren't sure we could trust you. It goes both ways, babe."

"What do you think David will do about my book?"

"I dunno. I think he's still trying to figure it out, just like you. That's why you're here."

"So I can figure it out?" She sighed and for a second there was complete silence. Even the waves seemed still. "Back at that house on the hill, before all the shit went down, you promised you'd tell me about everything. What happened anyway?"

"Long story. To shorten it, there was a family Max wanted and it didn't turn out well. They teamed up with the Frog Brothers and got the better of us. I was staked in my sleep in the cave, Dwayne was electrocuted, David was shoved onto a pair of antlers, and you know what happened to Paul."

She swallowed and felt a cold emptiness pass through her, but was unable to vocalize her feelings. The images of Paul were forever burned into her brain, but imagining the others in such a way was horrifying, vampires or not.

Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. "Is that why you guys left me back then?"

His sideways glance pointed at yes. "You could say Max was an entrepreneur, always looking to be on a higher level end of this town, and he had other things going on. The New Life shit hole was already in the works and David knew he was lookin' for you. He didn't want you mixed up in it. So yeah, that's why we left. Why David took your memory of us. Just didn't know Paul was gonna reach out to you like he did."

Serenity pushed her face against his shoulder and hid her eyes, despite their movement. In a way she felt guilty for being angry and for being unable to help all four of them in their time of desperate need.

Marko stopped. "Hey? Don't go feeling sorry for us. We had a lot of help back then, trust me, and that stake missed my heart."

"Funny, I don't remember seeing a scar." There was a frolicsome gleam in her eyes as she slipped a hand under the collar of his shirt to feel the spot over his heart.

"I don't really have one," he admitted, letting his eyes settle on hers as he stepped to face her, displacing her hand by taking hold of it. "We heal a lot like you do, remember?" He thumbed over the pulse point of her wrist and licked his lips.

Now she felt sparks fly like they had in the beginning, or what she thought had been the beginning.

"That's good," she muttered, stepping closer in the hope that her eyes would draw a kiss from him. Her heart was palpating faster and she couldn't remember the reason why she ran away. The real devil had been put back in hell after all.

"What about you?" he asked, dipping his chin so that their lips were inches apart. "You give up your other career? Whatever happened to that horse that didn't like me?" He smiled, teasing her.

"Oh I," It took her a minute to process, but before she could answer, she felt the cool tingle of his lips come down over hers. It made her weak in the knees and she reached in, grabbing hold of his neck and a few of the longer curls that crowned his head. His tongue did the tango against hers as she arched her back and pressed her weight against him, urging him to go further. It didn't matter that they were out in the middle of the beach, it was dark, and all she wanted, all she needed was to let go.

He was aware of her urgency and pulled back to stare at her half drunken expression with an impish smile. "You didn't answer my question."

"So what!" she scolded, frowning as she threw her hands down. "The horse is retired and so am I. I needed a new career and I wanted to write for a living. The book was my way in. There. You happy now?"

"Not really." The chuckle that came from the back of his throat was dark and menacing, and he couldn't resist taunting her, because the anger in her eyes turned him on. "What about Jasper and Sage?"

"You serious? That's really what you want to know about right now?" she glared harder and shoved away from him, making sure to hit her fists against his chest while shaking her head in rebuttal. "It was Jax! Jax and Sage and I haven't heard from them!" She couldn't believe how outraged she was all of a sudden and blamed it instantly on the weed. "I haven't seen them. In fact I haven't seen the Frogs either, and do you know what else? Those gifts I have, or had? They come and go, but sometimes it feels like my hands are going to explode with some kind of electric flare! I really wouldn't mind if they all just went away! Every single one of them! Now why can't we just fuck?"

Marko was laughing at her, amused by her intensity.

She turned away from him and started walking down the beach.

A moment later he caught her, spun her around and let his fangs sink deep into her lower lip. His hands moved unnaturally as he found the means to get her appropriately naked and settled against him as he pushed his need inside of her and they glided to the ground.

She moaned and writhed beneath him, reaching back at nothing above her head as he filled her empty space and took her higher than heaven.

* * *

Serenity never guessed weed would have the effect on her that it did as she sat across the table from Marko, near the food vendors on the Boardwalk with her chin resting against the palm of her hand. From her experience, cannabis placed its users in a tranquil state of mind, often making them hungry, and that's how it had started for her. However, considering the genetic mutations of her blood, the reaction had gone from lazy to wild and crazy in a matter of minutes, amping her state of uncertainty that caused her to react with spur of the moment judgment.

Sex, she felt, welcomed back the awkwardness, even though her state of calm had returned. More conversation was needed, and more time to get to know Marko as a whole, if a relationship was in fact on its way. Saying something about it now, however seemed pointless, especially since her stomach had decided to do all the talking.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah," she admitted, placing a hand over her stomach before she laughed. "I just remembered I haven't eaten much these past couple days.

"Don't worry, we can remedy that." There was an unnatural gleam in his eyes as he stared at her, revealing that he was just as hungry and still hung over from the pleasure.

Serenity couldn't avoid it. Awkward or not, it made her shiver, and she bit at her bottom lip. It was sore from his bite and the memory of what her blood tasted like against his tongue caused her to moan.

A few seconds later several containers appeared on the table in front of her, jerking her out of the sexual trance Marko had placed her in.

Marko hadn't moved, but it was no surprise to see Paul standing there wearing a proud smile on his face. There was no sense of intrusion on his part. "Somebody order up some grub?" he asked, taking a quick step around to have a seat next to her. "Had to cover all the bases. See. I remembered." He wagged his brows referring to some of food that Serenity loved now on display in front of her. "We got hot dogs, French fries, teriyaki chicken on a stick and, fried rice!"

Serenity was laughing again, looking directly at Marko in disbelief and relief as she dutifully picked up a plastic fork.

"That's right. Eat up girl!"

"See," Marko said, "Told you." He winked and turned his attention to Paul, noting how his vibe had changed. "Sounds like you got some good grub yourself, man. Save any for me?"

Paul waited until Serenity dug in to tell about his short adventure. He smacked his hands together as he rocked back on the bench and looked up at the night sky as if he had been glorified with luck. "Yeah, but you'll never guess who I ran into."

The fork twirled around a few noodles on Serenity's plate as she watched him, eager to find out who exactly had made his night stupendous.

Marko frowned. "Who?"

"Sasha!" The name flew from Paul's lips.

"Who?" Serenity swallowed and frowned, trying to recall the name. "Is she someone in memory you took from me too?" There was a bitter undertone in her voice as she asked, even though she hadn't meant for it to come out that way, but the let down of it all was still an open wound.

"The chick from the lab!" Paul could hardly sit still, too caught up in his findings to realize what Serenity had asked. "You never got to meet her, lil sis, but she's like you. Got the special blood going on. Even has a tatt if I remember right. David and I found her back in the lab when we were all stuck there. He had her hooked to these machines and shit, just like sucking the life from her. I helped her escape." He sat up straight, proud of the fact that saving someone like Serenity then, could possibly help her now. "She's back in town. Looks real good too."

Marko had only caught a glimpse of the girl in the hallway at the New Life building before the fighting had started, and aside from that, she had never been mentioned, not once. It seemed a little suspicious, but Marko still gave him the benefit of the doubt. "I take it you're looking to score?"

"Nah man. Well shit, maybe!" Paul's feet danced against the pavement anxiously as he scanned the area as if waiting for the girl to appear. "Point is though, she could be of use, you know? Maybe help our lost girl here find her way."

"I don't know that I need anymore strangers in my life right now…" she sat the fork down, having eaten enough and halfheartedly pushed the rest aside. A half hour earlier, she was demanding Marko to take her in the sand. Now disappointment clouded her eyes as she felt a twinge of jealously stab her in the gut when Paul mentioned the possibility of getting laid. "I want you to help me find my way," she concluded. Perhaps there was more to the feelings she was having than just the dream.

Marko nudged her under the table with the toe of his boot in understanding and when she looked over at him, he was wearing his famous mischievous smile.

She felt Paul shift beside her, and before saying anything else, realized that someone else had approached them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, " Paul announced. "It's the woman of the hour." He threw his hands in the air towards the stranger.

Sasha stalked forward, a pointed look on her face as she addressed Marko and Serenity by brushing over them once with her eyes. Her main focus was on Paul and it showed in the smile that turned up the corners of her mouth. She made a straight line for him and took a seat after he made room, while putting her arms around his waist.

"Guys, this is Sasha," Paul said, reveling in the way he now had a girl clinging to him.

"Nice to meet you at last, Serenity." Her voice was reserved, quiet and she kept her eyes on Paul.

Serenity almost gagged as the air around them turned heavy and the atmosphere seemed to change. She could tell Marko noticed it too, as it was hard for either of them to give a fair hello back.

"I really was hoping to meet you sooner, before Max took me, but Paul has already filled in so many of the blanks." She reached in and touched the side of his face with her nose. "I'd be more than happy to help. Since my escape from that awful place, I've put my practice into high gear. I could show you all kinds of things."

"You were talking about all this tonight?" Marko asked, giving Paul an incredulous look. It wasn't unusual for his brother to charm the pants off the girls and invite them into his surroundings in order to get tail and a good feed, but it was obvious there was no intention of doing this to Sasha. It sounded like he was spilling the beans about things before consulting the boss, and that worried Marko. Not only that, but he could tell there was something off about the girl and that concerned him even more, especially when it came to power.

"Sure did." Paul wagged his brows and grabbed hold of Sasha. "While you two were getting down and dirty. So what do you say, lil sis? You wanna get to know her? Cuz I sure plan on it!"


	5. Disillusion

At first, the idea had been to grab a meal with Dwayne so that David could keep tabs on Marko, Paul and Serenity from a distance, making sure nothing went wrong, but as soon as he felt a drift in Paul's conscience he was concerned.

There was still one dark factor left over from Max's reign and it came in the form of a jaded girl named Sasha. David had kept her dark threat a secret even though he wasn't certain she had expired when the New Life building was destroyed. Now his fear that she might have surfaced again was quickly becoming a reality. To his dismay, she had set her sights on Paul, and with the knowledge of her ability to bend someone's mind, as she had already done with his youngest pack mate, it wasn't hard to bet it was her working to sway him, and if it was, he had to put a stop to it.

He nodded over his shoulder at Dwayne, who had been keeping an eye out for any potentially tasty drifters, and said, "We need to move."

Hearing the burden in David's voice, Dwayne immediately abandoned his post and frowned as he approached his side. From where they stood, they could see the entire shoreline and the face of the boardwalk down below where the other three had ventured.

"What's the problem?" Dwayne asked. His thoughts instantly drifted towards the obvious, but judging by the vibe he was receiving from Marko, Serenity was still at his side. However, he could feel an awkward pull coming from Paul and when he tried to link up with him mentally, it wasn't rock music that was playing in the rock star's head. Instead, there was nothing but a black mask of disarray.

David grit his teeth and flexed his jaws as if he knew exactly what Dwayne had seen. "There's more to it. Come on." He glanced at his feeding companion and hopped onto the railing put up to keep onlookers from going over the side of the cliff. There he perched, like a black winged demon, his long coat fluctuating with the slight breeze before he leapt off and took to the air.

Dwayne followed suit, allowing his body to plummet below the ledge before taking actual flight.

Minutes later they reached the boardwalk.

David's boots hit the rough, sand covered pavement, and he ground his heels against it with determination as he straightened and made straight for the others. Even before he approached them, he let loose his authoritative words.

"Sasha isn't welcome here!" His voice cut through the night with the precision of a sniper's rifle taking aim at a far away target, and it hit its mark with rigor. The surprised look on Sasha's face helped to define the intense curl of his lips as he smirked and stopped behind the group.

Dwayne closed in behind him. He sniffed the air and found a foreign scent embracing the others like a thick cloud of smoke, and wondered if David noticed it too. It was intoxicating, like sniffing melting plastic and very off putting. It made his chest feel heavy and in need of oxygen, even when a being like him didn't need to breathe. The closer they got he realized it was coming from the unwelcome girl.

Sasha had powers like Serenity and it made sense she might evoke some kind of protection around her if threatened, and David was threatening. However, the second in command was unaware of why she would be the problem since she looked quite cozy against Paul and affable towards the rest of the present company. He had heard her name once and then the subject had been laid to rest, and the only thing Dwayne knew about her was the likeliness to Serenity and that Paul had released her from Max's hands back at the lab. To him, it seemed normal having the girl return to reward her hero, and Paul certainly had no qualms about it, even though both Serenity and Marko wore disgruntled faces. That alone told him David wasn't the only one eager to chase the young lady away. There was a deeper-rooted issue at hand, one he would question when the time was right.

"What do you mean she's not welcome here?" Paul huffed after he noticed the stupefied look on Sasha's face. He twisted around, pulling her with him to look back at David with defiance stamped into a frown on his face. "She's the best find of the night! And she can help Serenity get her mojo back."

Marko cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with his fingers as he adjusted in his seat. He said Paul's name under his breath to get his attention as a warning, but he didn't say anything else.

"What? It's true. Shit she's practically like family already!" Paul proclaimed with confidence as his smile went from ear to ear. He looked back at Sasha and poked his nose against hers. "We've got history."

This sleazy display of affection had Serenity ready to recoil and slip away as the contents of her dinner threatened to come back up. It was obvious something wasn't right. In a matter of minutes Sasha had Paul wrapped around her pinky, fighting for her! Brainwashed was a better term and considering the lecture David had given a few hours prior about rules, and of course loyalty, it felt like Paul was committing the worst of crimes when it came to pack mentality. She could see it written on their faces, but it seemed they were quietly testing the waters in order to gage how far it would go.

The smitten look Sasha returned as she tightened her grip around his neck made anger and jealousy boil Serenity's blood. She knew that only her meal reemerging to cover Sasha in projectile vomit would make her feel better. It was either that or pray the dormant telekinesis would make its comeback just in time to throw the woman over the Giant Dipper.

"She's not family. Never has been, never will be," David stated in an even tone. His words brought some relief to Serenity and even though he didn't appear agitated, she could tell that what he said was the law. There was no argument to be had. "Send her away, Paul."

"No can do, big brother!" Paul grinned in rebuttal; amused by his sudden ability to stand up to David as he took a playful swing at the earrings Sasha wore with his finger.

Sasha glanced up at David then, making sure her presumptuous pout would enrage him all the more, only because he knew the game she was playing and what her intentions were. It didn't matter that her sticky web of illusion was already working on the youngest of the pack, what mattered was that she was getting her way. She didn't even have to say anything. David already knew her agenda. If she wanted she could have taunted him mentally, really let him know how hard she was going to fuck the lost boy of her dreams later on, but that took too much energy.

The ball was in David's court and he didn't intend on wasting anymore time. It wasn't often he had to exert his dominance in public when it came to his fledglings, but Paul was headed off the deep end straight into the sun. He grabbed hold of his neck from behind and yanked him from the bench, derailing the strong hold Sasha had over him. "Are you trying to defy me, Paul?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Shit I dunno! I mean, maybe. Look, I finally found something good. Why the hell do you want to take it away from me, bro? This could be it!"

"Do you hear yourself, brother?" Dwayne asked, placing an even hand on David's shoulder in order to ease the tension between them until Paul was lowered to the ground. He understood how ludicrous his brother sounded, but it wasn't entirely his fault. "Since when have you ever wanted to settle? You barely know this girl."

"And trust me when I say she's no good," David added. He pulled his hand away and Paul jerked back, tugging the lapels of his jacket straight.

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind. You never know. I mean, check it out, Marko's got Serenity. Who would have thought he would settle, am I right?" Paul put emphasis on his last words and stood tall with his hands in fists at his side ready to fight for what he believed true. A maniacal glare filled with uncertainty made his blue eyes appear even wilder, and for a second it looked like he wouldn't be able to contain his spastic nature if they didn't agree.

Sasha stood up behind him, placing her hands on the backs of his arms to console him, and that's when Serenity had had enough. She rose from her seat to take it all in, unsure of what to do next and for a second the world stopped spinning. Everything in front of her came to a screeching halt including the vampires.

David looked on the offensive, and Dwayne, the voice of reason, was waiting for an answer. Marko sat poised with his fingers threaded together on the tabletop. His expression was callous. It told her everything. He didn't like Sasha and neither did she.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

The words came out of nowhere but compelled Serenity to reach for Paul, and she did, placing a hard hand on his forearm in a slapping motion in order to reach him not only physically, but also in his state of mind. As soon as the touch came into play, Serenity felt a small ping in the center of her forehead as if someone had tapped her there, and it moved inward towards the back of her neck.

Instantly the lights switched back on for Paul and the lanky blonde looked around as if he had been in a comatose state. "Hey lil sis, what's shakin?" He shook his head and moved forward, throwing a lazy arm around her neck.

The spell had been broken.

David ordered Marko to take them back to the cave and wait for him there. Under no circumstance was Paul to leave until he got back. He motioned for Dwayne to follow for safety and then meet him up near the surfer's museum for that quick bite to eat and a few words in private.

He waited until the four were out of site and then approached Sasha, who stood with a solid frown and pursed lips. The duel had only just started.

"Surprise, surprise." David sang with a smile. "I don't know how you managed to get out of that hell, but you have got a lot of nerve showing up back here. What's even better is, looks like the tables have turned," He chuckled low but it faded fast as he bore down over her, purposely imposing an uncomfortable closeness. "I bet you weren't expecting that."

"You would be nothing without her!" Sasha snapped. Her eyes moved back and forth, prepared for the challenge. "It's pathetic, dragging her back here for the sake of your pride. Are you really that afraid of the big bad world, David? Let her tell the story. Let her be her own woman, and better yet, let Paul be his own man."

"Was that what you were doing, letting him be his own man? If you prefer a zombie for a lover, why don't you run out and dig one up. Should be plenty of them in a town like this, out there somewhere, wandering around. Don't tell me you don't have enough compulsion to keep it from tearing your brain open." He mused, and his smile went sideways. "I guarantee I won't be letting you fuck with him. That's a promise." He denied the temptation to wag a finger at her and instead turned to leave.

"We'd be helping each other out, you know?" For a second she sounded desperate, but her tone changed fast once she got his attention again. "Unless you want what's going to happen to happen? I mean…maybe it would be better if I just convinced you."

David stopped and made an aggravated noise before he turned back around to face her derisive smile again.

"You think so?" He tilted his head in question and raised his brows, throwing a wall up inside his head, but not once did he feel the pressure of her will coming against it. With little amusement he chuckled again. "Yeah, I didn't think so either. And I'll tell you what, I've decided I don't give two flying shits about what you think will bring on the end of MY world. We figured it out already twice and we're still here. Do you really want to try and pull the wool over my eyes? If you were anything but what you are, you'd be dead by now. You better pray it stays that way."

He reached for her with one sharp talon and swiped it across her cheek before she could flinch away, giving her a nice red gash. A tiny drop of blood collected in the crevice of his nail and he put it to his tongue, humming as he savored its flavor before he turned once more to leave.

Sasha hadn't even had time to make a noise, but she held the palm of her hand to her cheek as she watched him go. Anger at the unfairness of it made her eyes twitch and she yelled out to him. "This isn't over, David! Not by a long shot! Paul will be mine!"

* * *

A half hour later, Dwayne met up with David near the old museum. He wasn't one to accuse his brother of keeping things from him. In fact, being known as David's second in command brought him a lot of respect in that his sire would always fill him in on every situation for the safety of the pack. He had always been trusted with secrets his younger siblings weren't aware of until Serenity had came back into their lives. Since then, David had been a closed book, and a brick wall in terms of letting him in and he didn't understand why. In fact, the look of concern painted on their leaders face as they walked through Lighthouse Park in search of that meal was starting to gnaw at the hunger pangs that made his insides clench from lack of blood. Good thing there was little fog on this night or he felt that David might walk right on and leave him behind.

"Mind telling me what's going on, brother?" His dark hair moved in waves with the long strides he took to keep up, but his feet made virtually no sound over the rock and cement they traversed. "You've always trusted me, but I get the feeling you're not extending that trust right now. At least tell me why if you can't tell me the truth."

"I'm thinking about Star." David told him flat out, stopping short with his head in the air, looking on towards the cliff that overlooked the sea. He stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for Dwayne to come around and face him.

Dwayne made a sound like he was sighing, but stood straight with his hands at his sides as the light breeze blew against his back, shielding David. "I haven't heard that name in a long time. What brought this on? Does it have anything to do with this girl, Sasha?"

"Sasha is dangerous and deceiving. You were there. You saw what she did." David's jaw tensed and then he too made a sighing sound as he clasped his gloved hands together, still debating whether or not he should release the truth. "She mentioned something about Serenity to me after you left. Our need for her."

"Okay," Dwayne was listening. "But what does that have to do with Star?"

"First things first, Dwayne. You remember that night you and Paul got stuck in that room with the Frogs at the New Life building while I was out in the hall with Marko, Serenity and the others? When we got taken down, Max locked me in the basement with the girl. She confessed to me about using her powers on Paul to keep him in some kind of brain washed state. Told me it was a new gift she was working on, but here's the real kicker, she also told me that Marko is not meant to be with Serenity, and that Paul is." He gave Dwayne an incredulous look for the simple fact that the words 'meant to be' and 'love' didn't quite fit in with their lifestyle. In fact the idea of any girl coming to be with one of his boys made his stomach sour, if that was even possible for a vampire. The only reason he had ever put up with Serenity was for the simple fact that they were her protectors and had known her since she was a little girl.

"For whatever goddamn reason, the higher ups, want her with Marko." As he said this, he raised a finger towards the sky and twirled it, pursing his lips as if to mock the powers that be. "And she warned me that if I let this information go, all hell would break loose, but that's not the only thing…she is hell bent on having Paul."

Dwayne's brows furrowed and he stood with his hands secure on his hips. "There's your answer right there, brother. She's feeding you a bunch of bullshit to get what she wants, on top of trying to scramble heads with mind fuckery. I wouldn't believe anything she had to say. I've never seen Paul act like that before, not even high off his ass. Then again, Serenity did bring him back from the dead, but something about this doesn't fit. And who are those higher up motherfuckers? Do we even know? Those two clowns, Sage and Jax? Is Serenity one of them? Are they gods? Because I have yet to see them lift a finger when it counts."

David shrugged because he didn't know and he looked almost defeated. It was a look he wouldn't allow with anyone else but Dwayne. "Fact of the matter is, Serenity pulled him out of the trance tonight. She has become part of this pack. Even as I tried to keep her away from it, it's all happening anyway. Question is how far would she go for us? What if she changes her mind after all and turns on us like Star did?"

Dwayne frowned. "You did give Star a choice, brother. She chose poorly. Now you're thinking about giving Serenity the blood?"

David shook his head no. "There's too much at stake for that."

"Then I'd say you're letting the influence of that witch get to you." He reached out and patted David on the arm. Everything would be all right. "Serenity is an entirely different subject, but if that whole prophecy deal is true, it's only a matter of time before they figure it out. You know, they might already be figuring it out. The hints are obvious. I see the way she looks at him, like tonight, and I see the way he looks at her, and he tries to hide everything behind a solid wall of rock and roll. Wouldn't it be better to let them know before shit hits the fan? We could at least get the upper hand."

"And what if she's right and I tell them and then we've got some mystic force on our asses? Sage seemed pretty aware of it. The last thing I want is for them to come back."

"Still doesn't make any sense to me. Like I said, we still don't know exactly who _they_ are. What it sounds like is some spoiled child using her power in a way where these higher powers should be pissed off about it. We might be doing them a favor by letting the truth out. If they exist." Dwayne shrugged and looked over David's shoulder. For a second he thought their meal had come, but it was a couple of young kids making their way to the skateboard ramps. "At least tell Paul the truth about this girl, if not about the prophecy. As much as he loves sex, he probably doesn't appreciate being mind fucked."

There was a pause before David agreed. "All right. We'll tell Paul what he needs to know. As for the rest, I need you to keep it quiet until I figure out what to do. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. And what about the book?"

"Doesn't matter. We have bigger problems on our hands. I for one don't want to give her another excuse to write a second one." David smiled, almost laughed, even though the subject was serious. He returned the pat Dwayne had given him earlier. "This makes Star and the Emersons look easy doesn't it?"

"Not a chance in hell." Dwayne laughed too and threw an arm around his comrade's shoulders. "Helping Paul escape a twisted little girl with power I can deal with. Having the world read a story about me in the fiction section? Sure. But trying to heal from being blown up? Man that's something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

They started to walk down the hill towards the boardwalk when Dwayne paused and pulled away from David. "Hey? You mind if I catch up?"

Even before David answered he was jogging backwards, back towards the skate ramps, remembering that he had promised one youngster he would teach him to do an ollie.

"Be careful, Dwayne!" David warned. "We don't need anymore missing kids to pop up around here."

Dwayne looked taken aback as he threw his hands haphazardly to his chest. "What do I look like a rookie?" He hadn't fed yet, and he was starving, but as old as he was, he had enough self-control to withstand the beast that craved blood. Most of the younger kids were off limits anyway. It was one of their packs golden rules, and Dwayne enjoyed helping them with their skateboards.

He left David in the dark and neared the park, catching yet another whiff of something familiar, something he hadn't scented in a long time. It was a prompt threat; a dirty dog smell, yet astonishing clean with a hint of jasmine, but also the last thing they needed on their list of things to dispose of.

Taking caution, he slowed and looked around. There was no visible sign detected and nothing appeared out of the ordinary, except the smell.

There was a werewolf in the area.

* * *

**Special thanks to LeandraMartel, Lyanna L, and the lurker, Mora for your reviews. I appreciate them more than you know. Because I'm sure as you all know, reviews are how we get paid around here. And to the rest of the lurkers, don't be afraid to leave a few words. Seriously, they make my day and night. I'm always interested to see how people feel about what I'm writing. The Lost Boys appreciate it too!**

**I'm going to keep plugging away at this. I'm having a blast being back writing. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out by the end of the month, but we're headed to California for Halloween, so it may or may not happen.**


	6. Lucky Charm

_Marie, I wanted to thank you for helping me and thought maybe you might want to read this. I know we just met, but I'm asking you to. Everything inside is real. I'm going to ask you for another favor now and I hope you'll understand. I don't know what my circumstances will be now and I'm afraid for my life. Please come find me in Santa Carla!_

A night had passed and Marie was now settled into a quaint motel room just down the street from the boardwalk. After reading over the note Serenity had left, several times, she set it down on top of the manuscript, letting her hands rest over the frantic words. They haunted her almost as much as the confrontation she had witnessed in the train car between the two eccentric clothed strangers and Serenity.

The book, she felt, held a strange connection between the three, and while she mulled over reading it, a mild ocean breeze blew in through the open window. It ruffled the pages of the story, as if coercing her to investigate it faster, while tickling the back of her neck, sending a small chill up her spine.

Would it really be worth getting involved?

Marie wasn't exactly a stranger to Santa Carla, having visited in her childhood with family, leaving her with several fond memories of the town and amusement park. She remembered things like running around on the boardwalk, riding on the rides, and splashing around in the ocean.

After that, as she grew a little older, she had always contemplated making the seaside town her home at some point, perhaps after traveling the world. What she didn't know was that 'some point' would come crashing down in her lap at the most unexpected time.

Now that she was back in town, she noticed things she hadn't before, like Santa Carla's welcome mat that read, MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD.

Her fingernails drummed a harsh beat out on the note.

_Read this... Everything inside is real... Please come find me in Santa Carla!_

It wasn't exactly harmonious, but she could hear Serenity's gentle voice speaking the words. They were filled with plea and desperation, and while Marie was by no means a hero, she couldn't neglect feeling the need to help. Serenity had been nice to her, shared her secrets and allowed her in at a time when she could have told her to mind her own business.

"Okay fine… I'll read this first and go from there," she decided out loud, carefully folding the note in half to use as a bookmark. She flicked on the lamp sitting on the end table, and found a comfortable position on the bed. The book was finally opened, and it sucked her deep into the wild and dangerous world of the supernatural Lost Boys.

* * *

Hours later, the small confines of Marie's motel room made her feel claustrophobic after the truths about the underworld were revealed, and she needed fresh air. That meant going out into the real world like she had never seen it before, and part of her was afraid that as soon as she opened the door, one of them might be waiting for her.

It was a lie, however. All in her head, and soon enough, she found herself lost in thought, leaning over the rail on the pier as a light fog below shrouded over the lapping ocean waves. She could see the haze drifting through the old wooden pillars that supported the stores and restaurants above, creating a ghostly scene. The businesses had all closed for the night.

It was late, it was dark, and there wasn't another soul in sight, and without the crowds of people or the decorative lights flashing, the dead silence painted a surreal vibe. One she had no intention of getting comfortable with. Yet at the same time, she felt something within her telling her to embrace it. If this was going to be her home, she needed to get used to both worlds, night and day.

She would also need to think about finding a job, considering her savings were about cashed, as well as a more permanent place to stay.

Glancing over her shoulder, she wondered for a second if any of the present establishments were looking to hire.

Forget about the less than desirable welcome sign at the head of town, along with all the numerous missing posters and signs covering the windows, telephone poles, and billboards all throughout the town. Not to mention the handful of homeless kids that hung around the dumpsters in hope of finding food. Never mind the fact that she couldn't recall any of it from her childhood or the fact her parents perhaps had sheltered her somewhat growing up. These were all little things. Small hurdles Marie was determined to climb over, because despite the bigger warnings, deep down she felt she belonged.

Yet thoughts of doubt still clouded her mind as she chewed on her lower lip. I shouldn't be doing this, she thought. I could get killed.

Maybe it all had to do with Serenity?

And just like that, her internal argument flip-flopped from self-preservation to helping a possible new friend.

She groaned and pushed herself away from the rail. What to do, what to do? Getting involved in such a state of affairs would only lead to bigger hurdles, which was certain, but she couldn't stay out all night.

She left the pier, still in thought and wandered into town, coming upon an establishment open during the late night hours; a coffee shop that promised the best kind of comfort- warm drinks.

She stood outside looking in, and could see the cozy set up of fine wooden tables, plush sofas for lounging, book shelves full of books, and a fireplace.

"A safer place to organize my thoughts and enjoy some coffee…I'll take it," Marie told herself with an affirmative nod before she went inside. Right away she could sense how calm the overall atmosphere was as the scent of roasted coffee beans assaulted her nose. It made her forget all about the pressing issue at hand.

There were only a few of people occupying the joint, mostly college students trying to cram in some late night studying, but nothing out of the ordinary.

I could get used to this, Marie thought, already visualizing herself as a frequent patron in the near future. Ordering from the vast menu on the other hand…

Little did Marie know that another foe had entered the cozy surroundings of the little coffee shop and was standing in line right in front of her.

Her arms were folded as she considered the large menu that hung up on the wall behind the front counter. There were over a hundred different choices at least that ranged from not only coffee, but to teas and Chai drinks from all over the world.

What Sasha wanted was an aphrodisiac that consisted of Damiana leaf in the form of a tea, but it was one thing unlisted in the plethora of recipes. The plant had been long known for it's use in arousal and was heavily used in Mexico, as far as she knew, to that day, but of course, in Santa Carla, flavors like caramel and chocolate prevailed.

Instead, she decided to go with a steamer and a blend of ginger, cinnamon and vanilla. That alone could wet a man's interest, as if she needed any help in the area of attraction.

The employee rang her up and asked for five dollars and fifty cents, to which Sasha's right brow shot straight up. She pursed her lips in annoyance at the cost and began to seduce the young man with her eyes, threading her deceptive ploy deep into his mind until one of his hands stretched out in front of her to grasp hold of the invisible money she pretended to hand over.

Marie paused from examining the menu and watched the exchange happen in front of her. Her brows furrowed and she couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on.

Are they playing pretend? Am I missing out on something? What kindof coffee shop is this?

Only then did she realize this was the first real welcome to the nightlife of Santa Carla she had ever had, and it was followed by a nervous laugh when she suddenly found herself in front of the cashier in the blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry, I should've figured out what I wanted to order before stepping in line! Is there a house special you would recommend?"

The employee slammed his eyes shut a few times, causing Marie to frown slightly.

"Are you all right?" she asked in wonder.

"N-No, nothing," the employee replied, clearly still puzzled, unable to realize he had been put under a spell. The more he engaged, however, the faster the fog lifted and he quickly resumed his normal work ethic. Being shortchanged later on wouldn't register until the manager counted the money after hours. "Sorry, my bad! The House Special is one I personally recommend."

Marie beamed. "I'll take it, then!"

"That'll be $6.75, please."

Her jaw fell. Yikes! She should have read the menu prices more thoroughly. Did she even have that much change on her? Should she play pretend like the customer before her had? She decided on that handed over her invisible payment.

The employee chuckled before clearing his throat. "Miss, I'm sorry but we need your money before we can prepare your order."

"But I did give you money!" Marie insisted, trying not to come off sounding crazy as she pondered why the other girl got away with it, but she couldn't.

Sasha was just about to pick up her order when she overheard the commotion going on off to the side and she laughed. It seemed the woman behind her was trying to finagle the same deal, poor thing.

She stirred a bit of cream into her cup and fitted it with a lid before making her way over towards the dark haired girl. She brushed her shoulder against her back and paused to whisper her little secret. "It doesn't work unless you have the gift of mind control," she mused. "Nice try though. Have a nice night." She continued walking, eyeing the girl over her shoulder with confidence as she nudged the door open and exited.

Marie was left stunned and red in the face. She was nervous and laughing once more and she wasn't sure why. It was either the fact that she tried to pass off invisible money to pay for a drink or that the woman made mention of mind control.

I guess that makes sense if you have the power to control other people's minds... she thought. WAIT A MINUTE! What am I thinking? I know exactly what I saw!

"Miss, if you don't have the money," the employee began as he took note of a line forming behind her. Marie cleared her throat and dug into her pockets, where she was able to fish out a ten dollar bill.

"A-ha! I do have the real thing!" she cheered before handing it over. Though she couldn't help but steal a worrying glance over at the door after the girl left.

What was her deal?

While this was going on, unbeknownst to anyone, Dwayne had been watching through a window on the other side of the building. He had followed the scent of the wolf and wound up at the coffee shop, unnerved by the sight of Sasha inside. He wondered briefly if she had anything to do with the jumbling of his senses, but he could still smell it even after she left and decided to step inside.

He waited until Sasha was completely out of view and entered. Walking right past the younger woman she had briefly been talking to, he gave her a dark look from the corner of his eyes. This placed him at the front of the line and no one dared ask why he cut in.

Considering he hadn't acquired a taste for sweet, fancy drinks, he ordered a black coffee, paid, making sure to leave extra as a tip and then stepped to the side. The young woman was now standing mere inches from him, but nothing about her sweet scent yelled werewolf. She also displayed no sense of recognition towards him.

Making sure he covered all the bases, he asked, "Do you know that woman?"

Marie almost spat out her coffee when that husky voice spoke to her. Aw, jeez! She didn't spend almost seven dollars just to spill her beverage. She had been lost in thought, thinking over and over again about what had happened to the point she didn't even register what was going on around her until it was too late. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and after wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, she prayed she didn't look like even more of an idiot than she had demonstrated earlier.

Slowly, she turned around to answer the question. "Nope, I don't."

She averted her gaze to the slow burning wood in the fireplace just across the way. She didn't want to stare so obviously at the guy talking to her, but he was gorgeous. Long dark hair, tanned skin, piercing brown eyes - was he Native American or someone with some Hispanic background?

Dwayne knew she was looking at him too, and she couldn't hide it, because he was looking back. The girl was easy on the eyes, and in good health judging by the way her dark locks shined in the low light of the coffee shop. She had a unique face with soft features and a curvy, petite figure, but as much of a temptation as it was to read her thoughts and possibly take her out for an incredible last night of her life, his mind was on business and he had already fed.

With her answer on the table, he grabbed his order and nodded before striding out of the establishment.

* * *

Back at the cave, things appeared mellow but the atmosphere was filled with apprehension. Paul was stretched out on his back on the ledge of the fountain smoking a joint and tapping his foot to the beat of a tune coming from the rock box, and Marko was watching Serenity with curiosity as she wandered around the lobby.

Once again everything was happening pretty fast and she hadn't even gotten settled, let alone figured out where she was going to stay. The thought of sleeping alone in the cabin again made her leery and a little bit lonely, but she wasn't sure if bunking in the cave was a good idea either.

She could feel Marko shadowing her, waiting for her attention while keeping quiet, but being honest with herself meant admitting that her mind was solely on Paul. He looked perturbed and had a right to be.

"Is David going to be mad when he gets back?" She asked, making her way up the small set of stairs leading to the entrance to study a bit of old graffiti before she turned to look at Marko with worry scribbled all over her face.

"I dunno, probably not. Long as Paul doesn't act like a wise ass." Marko shot the comment back towards his brother with a saucy smile on his face, to which Paul flipped him off for.

Serenity let air blow through her nose as she pursed her lips in contemplation, turning her attention back to the exploration of the old hotel. The first few times she had been there, her concentration was focused on other things, like survival. Now it seemed she had all the time in the world, when what she really wanted was the courage to talk to Paul about their past and what had just happened on the boardwalk.

Her fingers ran absently over the names on the wall. "You guys keep a tally of kills?" She looked back over her shoulder with caution seeing as they hadn't really talked about their feeding habits as vampires with her.

"You just now noticed the names, huh?" Paul finally sat up on the fountain and let his smoke exhale in drifts as he teased her. Despite the current circumstance that weighed him down, the weed was helping a little.

Serenity shrugged to show her naïve innocence and kept moving, tiptoeing to avoid displacing a single old element.

To this, Paul scratched his temple while he studied the way she moved, light as a feather. Her body was supple and tonight she barely made a sound. There was magic in her discreet movements, and it enticed him, made him eager to get to know her all over again, almost to the point where he forgot what he was saying. "Welp, they're no one important. No one worth worrying about anyway." He whistled a tune and drummed his fingertips against his thighs.

Serenity smiled and decided to push back, teasing a little. "You sure? Here I thought maybe they were ex girlfriends who had come and gone because they weren't worthy. Should I add my name to it?"

"Hell no!" Marko was quick to declare, catching the banter of attraction between them. He darted up the stairs and grabbed her. "You better be here to stay this time!"

The action caught her off guard and she squirmed, letting loose a little laughter as he carried her down the stairs over his shoulder and plopped her down next to Paul.

Her weight brushed against Paul's as she gained her balance and they exchanged a look that made butterflies dance in her stomach. Right then and there she knew something had changed between them and when their eyes locked, she knew he felt it too. There was no mind reading required to feel the electric pulse drawing them nearer, and they both froze in the moment, yet neither said a word.

"What the hell was that back there, bro?" Marko asked, jerking them both away from the magnetism. For him there was no hesitation. He was straightforward and blunt, stealing the rest of Paul's joint while taking a seat on the other side.

Paul wiggled his fingers in response to losing his joint and his mind inevitably ventured back to what had happened. He remembered everything that took place, yet he wasn't sure why he had big time overreacted. Sasha was a good-looking girl, that was the truth and he would have slept with her, but claiming her as his until the end of time? It wasn't his style and being tied down didn't suit him, at least not with a stranger.

"I dunno what to tell you, bro. I remember thinking it was the best thing for our girl here, and next thing I know I'm feeling intense, like I gotta have Sasha with me. Still can't believe I said what I said, ya know?" He rubbed at the corner of his eyes and grumbled. Just thinking about the dark haired beauty was warping his mind a little, but when he leaned toward Serenity, a tiny brush against her arm brought a sense of relief to his mild confusion. The sensation reminded him a lot of the way he had felt sitting next to her on the train when they picked her up, hungry and in need.

Serenity returned the pressure with a reassuring smile and tilted her chin like she wanted what she was about to say to remain between the two of them. "You know I don't really care about the powers anymore." She shrugged. "And even if they come back, I really don't want someone like Sasha trying to help me. What she was doing to you made me want to claw her eyes out, among other things. She's bad juju." Her form remained serious, as their foreheads butted, like two cohorts making a pact. She took a deep breath but didn't bother moving away from him.

"Bad juju," Paul mimicked with a hint of play in his voice. He grabbed hold of her then and pulled her further into his lap, acting like he was going to give her a noogie but didn't. "Thinking you got the magic touch no matter what, Lil Missy. Yeah…bet you thought I didn't remember that last part huh? When you touched me?" He laughed. "You don't need an excuse to touch me, girly. You can do it whenever you want. But you know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking this is starting to feel like old times. You feel it? How bout you, bud?" He looked sideways at Marko, whose eyelids were now drooping a little.

"We'll probably be all right," he said, giving his twisted devil may care smile.

"Not yet we won't."

A voice above interrupted playtime and when they looked up they saw David standing at the top of the stairs.

"How long you been standing there?" Paul asked, sobering up right quick. He let Serenity go and stood up.

"Long enough." David almost looked tired as he made his way down. It burdened him to see one of his own in such turmoil, and he put a hand on Paul's shoulder once he was close enough. "You might as well sit back down for this. There's something you need to know."

"Look man before you say anything else, I'm an asshole, I know that," Paul started to explain, on the verge of an apology when David silenced him with a look.

"Never mind that, just hear what I have to say. It's about Sasha. It's about the power she has when it comes to the mind." He paused for half a second. "You follow me?"

Paul took an abrupt seat and looked a little disheartened. "We're all following." His mouth hung open as he stared at the ground. "You telling me she pulled a fast one and that's why I'm an idiot? I mean it makes sense right? We were just talking about it, kinda."

"She's been working on it for awhile now. Something she confessed to me in Max's building the night we took him down. She has her mind set on you Paul and she'll do anything to get you, even if it's with control." David pushed his pointer finger against his temple.

Paul frowned. If the weed hadn't been working through his system, he might have thrown a few choice words at David for keeping him unaware. "How come you didn't tell me sooner? Ya know, give a heads up maybe? Would've been nice. I could've prepared myself a little better."

"And for that I'm sorry," David apologized. "I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping it under wraps. I thought she was gone for good. I was wrong."

"So what's the big deal?" Marko asked, throwing his arms out to the side for emphasis. "All we gotta do is hunt her down and kill her. Am I right? Could be fun. Hell, we haven't had a game hunt in awhile now."

"A game hunt?" Serenity puzzled, even as relief washed over her now that she knew Paul wasn't serious when it came to Sasha.

"It's a…" Paul started to explain, but David stopped him.

"It's nothing you need to know about right now, Serenity. When the time is right, Marko will show you," he was quick to remind Paul where his boundaries were, yet at the same time he needed her to stick near the rock star. "Right now I need to ask a favor of you, seeing as you've become quite the lucky charm."

"Ah yeah!" Paul bounced and threw his arm around her again. "You hear that, girl? I got my own lucky charm."

Marko rolled his eyes. "You're such an asshole, duder." He shook his head and glanced back at David. "What's she gotta do?"

"I need her to stay with Paul. At all times."

Serenity's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"Wait, wait, wait," Paul shot up and let go of her as he protested. "I like having her around and all, but David, come on man. Marko's about to kick my ass already for hogging all the attention." Now it was his pride talking. He hated to admit any kind of weakness, even if the thought of having her around him twenty four-seven was great. "I gotta learn this. Let me learn it!"

"Wait, what about the hunt?" Marko questioned.

"I'm working on it, Marko," David growled, annoyed with his persistence for half a second. "Killing her might have significant repercussions similar to what Max brought us, and we don't want that, do we? So for now, Paul, Serenity is your sidekick."

* * *

**Hey guys! I've been plugging away at this because Paul won't let up. He's excited about what's to come and so am I, which means I got another chapter done! I hope you find it worthy. Thank you to Leandramartel, Lyanna, Liz and Mora for the reviews. You know they make dance around the house like a kid. Things are about to heat up, which means I might have to change the rating on this eventually, but I hope you'll still enjoy reading and stay with me. For anyone new out there checking it out, don't be afraid to let me know what you think. :D**


	7. Trust And Be Surprised

**A/N: I made it back from California! Had a blast Halloween night. It's been a long time since I trick or treated and got a bag full. Anyway, I wanted to let you all know that this chapter, in the beginning might seem a little redundant, but it is needed as there is a lot going on here in terms of trust between Serenity and the boys. David will continue to test her until she steps up completely. Being realistic, I can't see anyone being okay with having a huge part of their life taken. There is a small twist coming up and I can't wait to share it with you.**

* * *

David had made his decision clear, but he could still see the uncertainty in Serenity's eyes. There was doubt when it came to knowing her position in their world, and he wanted to make absolutely sure she would come around when needed in the end. It was time to test her, and even though doing so would be a slight contradiction, he wasn't afraid to test the waves.

Paul knew better than to go against him, but ultimately, David couldn't stop a relationship from forming between the two and he couldn't deny or pretend he hadn't seen the sparks. And judging by the way Marko was grasping for some kind of connection with her still, after the mark, David knew he felt it too; he was just better at hiding the knowledge.

"Will you do this for me? For us?"

The heavy vibration of David's words moved through Serenity as he gave her a pointed look, urging her to assume the position as Paul's bodyguard. Moments before it had sounded as if there were no other choice, but now he was asking for the favor. Yet she could tell by the look in his eyes there was still no other answer except yes, and she felt the weight of his will crashing down over her shoulders.

It wasn't that she didn't want to protect Paul, she did, now more than ever, but following him around like a watchdog seemed overzealous. It meant slipping and eventually expressing feelings she was still scared to let loose. The ones she wasn't sure she should have been having, and maybe David had caught onto it. After all, those arctic blue eyes were working to keep her frozen there in her seat as she studied the dilation of his pupils, without realizing she had already plunged deep into his mind with her own gift.

David felt it and his lips curled slightly. He let her see the memory of Paul's death from his point of view, when he had found her there, hovering over the bathtub, desperate to bring him back into the world of the living.

"You remember it don't you?" he asked, stepping forward to grab her by the wrist. Getting his point across was important, and he held it up in the air for Marko and Paul to see. "The night you were willing to die for him." He struck her mentally so that the feeling of glass slipping across her wrist to open flesh and let the red flood of life pour over Paul's bones was prominent.

She grimaced but tried not to flinch. The vision was vivid and made her feel hollow, leaving nothing inside but the pain from losing Paul. It struck every chorded nerve in her body and she swallowed hard. "I-I feeeel it…and I would do it again!" she strained to say.

Marko frowned and jerked forward a little in his seat. Curiosity plagued him as his fingers tapped lightly against the small of her back, refraining from much more knowing it would disrupt whatever point David was about to make. "David, what are you doing?" He asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Just wait a minute, you'll see," David answered, slipping a finger across her wrist to hear her whimper once more.

Paul could feel the agony she was in as he acknowledged the strange new connection blossoming between them and his face twisted from the effect. Utterly lost in the moment with her, he kept his eyes forward and his mouth shut, hoping his own secrets would remain concealed, even though he hated seeing her struggle.

Stubborn as always, she did fight against the invasion for several minutes until her eyes met Paul, and then a flood of despair and devotion painted a clear picture for David. She knew at that point it was all about the tall blonde. There was no hiding that fact, but it didn't change the yearning she had to regain the other memories from her childhood. Perhaps those were worth bargaining for, even if she had already made up her mind?

"If I do this, will you give the others back?"

"I can't give them back."

David hesitated for a second and then gave in, letting her hand fall to rest in her lap before he moved away with a look of discontent. It wasn't the exact answer he had been looking for, but it wasn't Serenity's fault either. Unless she remembered the past on her own, those memories would be forever departed, and he didn't want that to hinder her loyalty to them.

"It's not part of my ability. I take life, I don't give it back." He took a heavy seat in his throne of a wheelchair, resting his elbows against the arms as his fingertips tapped against each other. His blood was the only thing that could give her what she wanted but it wasn't an option. "But know this Serenity, if you would ever except an apology, I would offer one."

Serenity took a breath and let it out slow when she felt Marko press up against her back. "No. I understand why you did it, why you're testing me, but that doesn't change the fact that it's part of my life. Part of what makes me feel empty inside right now. How can I move forward when I don't know who I really am supposed to be?"

"Aww come on, girl," The tone of the atmosphere was dragging Paul down, and he reached forward sweeping his hand against her knee to reassure her. "Takes time, that's all. I can guarantee you though, if you have our back, we've got yours, just like back in the lab with Max. We can make this work. Let us make it up to you like we should have a long time ago. I mean it's not like I need a babysitter, but getting my little pal back? I can't say no to that!"

"I dunno about that babysitter part, Paul," Marko chuckled and dipped forward to rest his chin on Serenity's shoulder. "You should be happy I'm lending you my girl. Looks like we're gonna be the three amigos again for awhile. Least until Mr boss man here gives the green light on killin' this broad."

There was comfort in having Marko against her, but Serenity still hadn't decided how she felt about being considered his property. She could tell Paul felt the same by the way his eyes dulled and his lips fell slack, as if remaining engaged in the conversation he had been trying to build up on a positive note was hard.

However, as always, the look was short lived, and Paul snapped his fingers, popping up out of his seat like a jack in the box.

Dwayne had finally returned which meant the sun was rising. It caused a shift in the shadows of the cave, making the lobby brighter as the new day's light poured in through the old stained glass windows above the entrance. It came to claim the vampires and take them to rest somewhere in the darkness where the harmful rays wouldn't disintegrate their flesh.

"Bottoms up, girl! It's time for some shuteye." Paul winked. "Be seeing you bright an early this evening, I hope." He headed towards the back half of the cave, looking back at her once over his shoulder wishing she could follow.

Serenity could see the sleep in his eyes from where she sat, as his internal clock began shutting his body down. She was tired as well, but couldn't rest yet, not until a few things had been taken care of when it came to her human world. As much as the boys were determined to keep her around, she was still part of the mortal race. That meant figuring out where she could stay and possibly finding employment, even if the thought of doing so made her head spin. She wasn't sure how she was going to balance two lives at once, but she wasn't about to play the damsel in distress for much longer, mooching off four vampires for survival.

She knew trying to explain it to them would be hard, considering they lived such carefree, undead lives with the world swaying to their needs.

"Hey, Marko?" She turned into him as soon as David and Dwayne disappeared into the darkness, figuring it would be easiest to confide in him. "There's something I need to tell you."

"I think I already know." He gave her a lazy grin full of sleep. "You 're not staying. Am I right?" He cupped her cheek, which she quickly denied, grabbing hold of his wrist without shoving it away as she shied.

"Actually," she hesitated, worried that the others were still listening behind them somewhere, "No. I have to go, at least for the day. The cabin needs cleaning, and I was thinking about looking for a job or at least contemplating one. You know, since I'm still human. I'm no good mooching. That would be weak. I don't want to be weak."

His grin remained due to her perseverance, but retained a serious composure as he glanced down at her hand over his wrist. "Definitely not weak." He tilted his chin down and averted his eyes, considering the mark he had given her wasn't helping the disconnection between them any. "I gotta wonder though. I thought we had something, ya know? I mean, I get it, there's a hell of a lot to take in right now."

"I'm just not sure what I want when it comes to this." She sighed and placed her hand over the matador sewn onto his jacket, just over his heart. "Like I said, I'm still human. What could you possibly want with me in the long run? I know my blood torments you. I can see it in your eyes." She grabbed his face and pulled it up to look into those blue green orbs. "Can't you?" Her voice deepened, attempting to mimic his. "Hey guys, this is my girl, and every second we're together I'd like to eat her." She tilted her head and made a quirky face, to which he laughed.

When the moment was over, their bodies stilled and she felt feverish, reaching in despite what she had just said to kiss him.

It was nice, but a mistake and she jerked back, placing a hand over her mouth. Regret instantly filled the pit of her stomach, while his hands fell away and he leaned back, immediately recognizing the cold that had suddenly crept in between them.

"I'm sorry, Marko." She turned from him and got out of her seat.

"This got anything to do with someone else?" he asked.

Swallowing hard, Serenity dared to look back at him again. His brows were high, questioning, calculating. She should have known he had been keeping tabs, but how much did he really know? "Not really," she lied, regretting that too.

His face softened and he grinned, but she still wasn't sure if he believed her.

He followed her towards the cave exit. "Hey. You don't have to lie about it," he said, turning her towards him once more.

This caught her off guard and she took in a breath, shaking under his touch, afraid of what he would say next.

"Truth is, I know how close you feel to Paul, especially after that dream. No lie, you guys were real pals back then. It's not gonna hurt my feelings any, if you want to get close again, you know? Long as you give me a chance."

This made her even more uncomfortable and her heart started to beat fast. Getting close to Paul again was an understatement, but then she realized she hadn't agreed to make sure Sasha couldn't put him under her spell again.

Immediate worry hazed her eyes as she danced around the subject Marko had brought up. "I'll remember that, thank you, but…I forgot to give David a definite answer…"

He chuckled, kissed her quick on the cheek and stuck his thumbs into his pockets to give her the space she desired. "Don't worry about it. I think he knows. We'll be here, waiting for you tonight. Don't be late." He winked and sent her on her way.

* * *

Serenity was actually weary by the time she reached the cabin and for the first time since her arrival back in Santa Carla she longed for the vampires and their company. She was sick of feeling weak from all the bad memories that threatened to haunt her, even if she had managed to keep them at bay. Now she felt like she was facing one of the biggest monsters all over again as the key slipped into the lock. The heavy bolt flipped, the doorknob turned and there she was, face to face with a mass of disarray.

Her bag slipped from her hand and hit the floor with a thud as she stumbled forward to examine the dwelling, leaving the door wide open.

Food containers still sat on the nightstands, crusted and dried, and a bottle of booze, emptied, had made itself comfortable on top of the kitchen table. Dried water stains covered the floor from the kitchen into the bathroom and the sheets of her bed were still unmade. Nothing had changed, yet Serenity could feel a difference as she adjusted the crooked mirror on the wall and hesitated to look into it. The fear that her old haunt, Howie would pop up to scold her remained, but nothing came of it. There was no ghost, just the visual of the bed in the background, the doorway, and a figure…

"SERENITY!" an excited, familiar voice came from the person, and hurried footsteps moved along the groaning floorboards until Marie stumbled into view. Never mind the danger she put herself in by technically trespassing.

After leaving the coffee house, all she could think about was finding a place to settle into as soon as possible, and the search for available rentals by sheer luck, had brought her to this picturesque cabin along the way.

Serenity felt a cold chill slip down her spine when Marie entered the cabin out of nowhere. She hadn't expected the girl to show up in Santa Carla, let alone her cabin and yet here she was front and center, having been the one thing Serenity kept a secret from the boys.

"What luck!" Marie said, winding down fast when she saw the bed. All she wanted to do was curl up on it, seeing as the affects of the coffee she had consumed hours before was beginning to wear off, and the need for sleep was threatening to claim her. Her eyes burned and her body ached, but she gushed as she leaned against the nearby wall for support. "Who would have thought that house hunting would lead me to finding you just like your note told me to do! Do you want to look through this place with me?"

"What luck," Serenity responded, letting out a bit of a worried sigh. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Marie again, but now that her situation wasn't dire, she feared what would happen when the boys found out.

Pushing herself away from the mirror, she moved to close the door, even though the vampires were nowhere around. "This is my place actually. The one from the book." She laughed again, halfheartedly and sat down on the bed. "Can't you tell? It's a mess. I only came by to clean it and debate what to do with my life, as odd as that sounds." She paused and then threw a curious look at Marie. "Did you really come here to find me? Are you here to stay?"

If that were true, it would have been the most moving thing Serenity had ever experienced from a stranger. Then again, the last acquaintance had only been pretending he was a friend, and that landed him a spot as permanent ghost.

Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, Marie firmly replied, "Both!"

She briefly studied the room, recalling the description from the book, and couldn't believe she was actually in THE cabin from the story. She didn't allow the fact that it belonged to Serenity deter her for long. She would find her own place to call home soon enough in town.

"Sooo, what's going on with your life?" Marie decided to ask, hoping she wasn't prying too much already. "I've found you and I'm staying in town, so, what can I do for you?"

She tilted her head back and searched the ceiling, as if she was readying herself to speak to God.

"Are you really okay?" she asked without looking at the blonde. "Or are you in more trouble?"

"That's a good question," Serenity smiled but it was fake. "I thought coming over here would help answer that question. Am I okay in the fact that I'm not going to die at the moment? Yes." She too looked up at the ceiling and then down at the water stains leading in from the bathroom. "David told me that I've actually known them my whole life," she shook her head and shrugged. "But I can't remember any of it because he took the memories from me. Apparently he was trying to keep me away from Max from the very start! So now I have this adopted family I don't even know and they want me here, but they don't want me to publish that book I left you. And I'm not sure what to do about it."

Marie closed her eyes and rubbed at her eyelids with her fingertips. She was crashing and fading fast, but she truly wanted to help Serenity if she could. After reading the book and hearing about the latest predicament, she pitied the other female.

"These guys, David and the others, they're your protectors right? If you're the Chosen One, can't you outrank them and tell them to let you make your own decisions? If they consider you family, they should consider your needs."

Lowering her hand from her face, Marie opened her eyes and saw Serenity staring at the water stained floor. She looked more lost and confused than someone who could use her powers to tear apart the earth with her mind.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. Writing this book could mean big time trouble if the world as we know it saw truth in it. There is a hint of reality in all fiction as they say, although to me, it seems like most of the time humans tend to brush off what they can't explain. Like what happened here in town with Max." She got off the bed and superstition led her to look in the mirror again as she walked into the kitchen, just to make sure Howie wasn't there.

Since the entire cabin was open, no matter where she stood, she was able to see Marie. She opened the fridge and glared. "Blah!" The door was fast shut. "Nothing good in there. All that's gotta go." Then she moved to the cupboards, which were also bare. "I'd offer you something but there isn't anything here. Not even booze. I think Paul drank the last bottle." She shrugged and turned around, leaning against the counter.

"You obviously read about Marko and I, but here's the other issue. That dream I had that I was telling you about in the train? It was about Paul and ever since I've been having these feelings. On top of that, you remember Sasha? She's here! In town! And she's trying to pull this big time mind whammy on him. I saw it first hand last night." She blew air through her lips. "This is a lot of info isn't it? Marie I'm so sorry I dragged you into this."

Marie chuckled quietly over the mention of mind whammy. It made her think back to what happened at the coffee shop with the dark haired girl and the employee.

_It doesn't work unless you have the gift of mind control_.

Marie could hear her clear as day in her mind. For some reason, she could picture her playing the part of Sasha, or maybe her brain was working overtime despite the caffeine.

"That book was an outlet for you," Marie stated as she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to one side. "There was no way you could keep all of that to yourself. In a way it's good that you have this 'family' of yours, but it's not very helpful if they keep secrets from you, too. Family shouldn't hide stuff from one another, you know?"

She chewed on her inner lip as if reflecting on her own personal demons related to family, but said nothing of that matter.

"I'm not sure how I can help you out, but I'll try."

"Actually..." Serenity hopped up on the counter, "just having someone to talk to about this helps. But I'm afraid I might have put you in the danger zone. I didn't tell them I left you the book. I wanted you to come here because I thought they were going to kill me. I was wrong." She sighed. "Have you ever dealt with anything like this before? Supernatural I mean?"

Marie swallowed over the mention of the word "supernatural."

"No..." she began to say, as she always had anytime the subject was brought up. It was routine, what she had been taught since she was old enough to talk. But beings Serenity went above and beyond Marie, she felt more than compelled to speak about her beliefs and personal experiences in the supernatural world, yet continued to veer away from the topic.

"Family shouldn't hurt you," She insisted again as she rubbed her burning eyes. "But sometimes they do it because they mean well, or so they think..."

This brought back memories she didn't want to contemplate, and to put a stop to it she moved away from the wall and stood closer to Serenity. Despite looking like a tired wreck, Marie wore her best sincere expression as she offered protection to her new friend.

"I may not look it, but I like to think I'm pretty strong. I'll do my best to help protect you. If you need me to."

"Thank you. But I'm not the one who needs protection now." Serenity sighed. "Paul is. Seems I have the ability to keep him out from under Sasha's spell. Sooo...David asked me to be his guardian of sorts.. I guess when I was a little girl we spent a lot of time together." Now she laughed. "I'm hoping it wasn't in some creepy fashion because it does sound a little wrong, but my gut tells me it was more like making friends with the monsters in the closet."

"Ohhh, wow, then maybe you don't need my protection if you're already tight like that with your Lost Boys," Marie replied before yawning. She stretched her arms above her head before letting them go slack at her sides. She was losing the battle of consciousness.

"Are you all right?" Serenity asked, noticing how drowsy Marie had gotten.

"Mind if we continue this after I get some R&amp;R? You might be one for staying up late, hanging with vampires and stuff, but I need my Zs. Not all of us are creatures of the night."

Marie's yawn influenced one from Serenity and she too stretched her arms out, realizing the sun was completely up and she hadn't gotten much for sleep. "I'm no creature of the night, trust me."

She hopped off the counter and moved towards the door to let Marie out. "I've been running off adrenaline and shock to tell you the truth, so no, I don't mind at all. I know as soon as my head hits that pillow over there, as gross as it might be, it's going to be lights out. Guess cleaning will have to wait, but hey? How would you feel about meeting up again tonight? I'd like to talk some more if that's all right?"

"Talking? Sure, as long as they aren't around..."

Marie couldn't help but sound apprehensive about seeing any of the Lost Boys. What she saw from the train, let alone read about in the book, didn't exactly make her want to have anything to do with them. They may have been Serenity's family, but Marie didn't particularly care for them at that moment. They sounded too rough for her liking.

With a slight nod while making her way to the door, she replied, "Rain check on that second half? I don't have a phone but I can give you the number of the motel I'm staying at."

"I know, it's scary, but it will be all right. It has to be." Serenity realized she was still putting Marie at risk, but there had to be a way around it, and didn't David owe her that at least? "That and I'm a little tied to one of them at the moment and trying to decide how I feel about the other that is trying to claim me at the same time. How pathetic does that sound? I'm not a hussy!" She laughed and grabbed a piece of paper from a pad she had sitting by the phone, along with a pen. "The one thing I DO have here. Give me your number and we can set something up."

Upon taking the pen, Marie wrote down the number and the room she was staying in.

"If I don't answer, just leave a message. I'll more than likely be out job hunting, house hunting, sleeping, eating - or doing all of the above at some point."

Handing the pen back with a smile, Marie waved good-bye to Serenity before stepping out into the new day.

Serenity waved good bye and shut the door, making sure to double lock it before she shut the blinds and headed over to the bed. She pulled the sheets back and climbed in, leaving her clothes on. The pillow was cold against her cheek. It helped her relax as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

There were no vivid dreams that day, no long lost memories, just a deep sleep that lasted past sunset.

When she finally woke up, she panicked. It was dark outside again and she had promised to be back at the cave.

* * *

**Special thank you to Firstcome-Firststaked, Jessie, Edicts Galore, Gerribean, Mora, Liz and Leandramartel for your amazing reviews. They keep me happy and hungry for more. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave some more feedback!**


	8. Carrion Flowers

A/N: **Steamy alert! There is a schmex scene in this chapter. It's not horribly vivid but it is there, I'm warning you now. :D Have fun! The title for this chapter, Carrion Flowers is a song by Chelsea Wolfe. We felt it depicts Paul's mental state of confusion when dealing with Sasha, and of course her power.**

* * *

Paul was the first awake that night, driven with the eagerness to see Serenity as he swung from the bar, careful not to wake the others as he let go, dropped to the ground, and slid into his boots. Beside them lay the worn leather gaiters he'd had for years without replacing, even after the acid bath of Holy water. He contemplated leaving them for the evening, but grabbed them anyway. There was always a chance he'd be going for a ride and he couldn't mount the she-devil without their protection, at least for the benefit of his pants.

He strode in stealth mode and climbed out of the old elevator shaft with a wide grin on his face as he entered the lobby, only to find it empty. The smile faded fast as his eyes wandered over the various places suitable for a petite girl like Serenity to sleep in and found them all empty. He thought for sure she would have been there waiting like all the times before, as if by some magic throughout the period of the day, she remembered the shenanigans of their past. Yet here he was, awake early in an empty space craving her attention.

The determination to let the good times roll was slipping out, but the hunger was rising. It had started in the pit of his stomach just before waking, and was finally reaching his throat and tongue, but it wasn't just the need for blood, there was something else to it. Something he couldn't quite put a finger on, with the exception of knowing he missed Serenity's company, but this was something else. He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head as the feeling infested his brain. It pulled him, urged him out of the confines of the cave to find it to the point of causing him to let out a low growl. He compared it to the feeling of being a newborn vampire with the need to feed. Never mind the fact he wasn't supposed to go out alone, he needed to, because the calling was starting to drive him crazy.

In that little amount of time, whatever it was had taken over his thoughts, his ability to choose the smarter path, which was waiting for his brothers to wake up. Marko at least could tell him what Serenity had said before they settled in for the day. Had she run off again? That idea alone made him feel panicky, the same sensation he felt in the Holy water bath before everything went black.

He needed a hit. That was it, he thought, pacing around the fountain before hopping over the ledge to gain access to his sacred stash. Unfortunately the baggie was near empty and there wasn't enough in it to roll a joint. "FUCK!" He cursed, louder than intended, but it didn't matter now. His plans to chat it up with Serenity had been foiled; even after he swore they'd both felt something pretty damn deep the night before. Still, how would it have mattered anyway? Marko had claimed her, and he had to keep reminding himself of that because there was no way in hell he would betray his brother by coming in behind him and trying to take her. The girl of his dreams, the one who had come when he called while on his death bed…the one who had willingly drained herself of blood just to save him…

For a second he felt his skin crawl.

For a second he thought he might start hallucinating, yet there were no drugs involved. He threw his baggie down on the seat of the fountain and stared at it for half a second with parted lips, letting every burning sensation absorb as he went over the facts. That tiny second felt like hours, but it wasn't in his nature to let the little things drag him down. He had spent plenty of time doing that as a human and even then he'd been optimistic, given enough sex and places to stay for the night. Never as a vampire had he been seduced enough by a girl to want to keep her, not counting the mind spell he had gone through one night prior. He had heard about all the soul mate mumbo jumbo and laughed it off, so he figured it was only natural for a party animal like him to have mixed feelings and even anger towards the thought of it happening now. His vow, after that very first sip of blood as a half, was to never let anyone make him settle, drag him down, or try to change his ways. If he wanted to fuck six girls a night, he would. If he wanted to flirt with ten and leave them hanging, he would, and that was the way of it. There wasn't a woman in the world who would put up with that if he claimed her as his own, and there wasn't a woman in the world he would allow to change him, soul mate or not, and that's why it wouldn't ever work out.

Suddenly he felt his jaw clenching and his fangs gnashing against his bottom teeth.

He snatched the baggie off the fountain, scraping his claws against the cement in the process, strapped on his gaiters and decided he was out of there. If the little snatch, Sasha wanted to play witch with his mind, he would show her the bottom of the ocean and all the hungry predators that came with it.

* * *

"Under the Boardwalk, down by the sea…on a blanket with my baby, is where I'll be…" Sasha was in good spirits as she as she moved along the Boardwalk with a skip in her step, singing a tune to fit her most recent fantasy; one that brought an even bigger smile to her face when she saw Paul alone, headed towards the darker end of the arcade. She moved even faster, but with grace, holding the sides of her short flowing skirt until she was just behind him. She pursed her lips, giving her seemingly innocent look an edge as if she were about to divulge some secret. In fact, she skipped the pleasantries and went right to business before he knew she was there. "You know, I didn't think you would really come. Not with her around."

She was rolling her eyes at the thought of Serenity as Paul turned sharp to face her, almost knocking into her. Sash knew her power had nothing over the other girl when it came to protecting her intended or making sure he was neck deep in the smell of her pheromones, driving his lust through the stars, but she had to keep trying. Pushing her mental call out to tickle his brain in the hope that maybe, just maybe Serenity would lose focus and allow her to capture him again had worked. Now, with no one else around, she could weave herself through his being and his body.

Paul stopped short and took a step back, cursing at a low volume as her form came into view. She was accompanied with the overwhelming smell of sea moss and sage, so unlike Serenity's scent, and revealed a confidant smile as she caught his gaze.

Instantly he knew it was her voice that had whispered into his mind, one he worked hard to keep secure, like Fort Knox. There was typically no getting into his head unless he allowed it, yet somehow, during the sorting of his murky, conflicting feelings, SHE managed to slip through the cracks.

"You…" Paul began to say, realizing the fact that he was probably in trouble when the sensation of what felt like a thin veil of spider webs began to cover his entire body. Frantically he wiped the sleeves of his jacket and even dusted his hair but the invisible, sticky threads were not physical, and he glared down at her. He should have sensed her coming, yet she crept up to him like a ghost in his sleep. "It was all you!"

The blue color of his eyes faded into a rich amber as he snarled and grabbed her by the throat, thrusting his weight forward as he pinned her against the brightly colored backside of the arcade. "The fuck is wrong with you, huh? Trying to fuck me over! I don't think so!"

Sasha gasped and tried not to choke. She threw her hands up dramatically above her head and turned her face from side to side, while pushing her leg around one of his. Her foot slid up his backside, even though she knew he was on the verge of snapping her neck, and she pushed yet again with her ability as her heart beat heavy. "Hurt me…"she murmured, "iff it mm-akes you feeel…biigg." The words were hard to get out, but she caught his eyes and refrained from panicking.

Paul's mind flashed back to when he first saw Sasha long ago with David in one of Max's cells. She had been wearing clothes of white silk that accentuated her body's curves perfectly. There was a moment of connection between them, a spark of some sort after he freed her from her prison... Then just like that, he couldn't recall anything more. He felt her urging him towards her, even under the pressure of his strong hand and the extreme hunger returned.

His lips crashed against her mouth and he surged forward, letting the warmth of her body consume him as he reached down to grab the hem of her skirt and pull it upwards in order to touch her inner thigh. One hand still held her by the throat as he worked into the small space between her legs, shoving her panties aside before undoing his belt. He felt her intimate warmth, even clawed at her flesh as his tongue thrust into her mouth before letting her climb onto his body.

It was a desperate, filthy need as he centered and drove into her heat. The moans she solicited filled the empty darkness around them as he moved against her, groaning in an uncanny rhythm that didn't match hers. Yet he felt her moving with him, soaking it all in, working every inch of his body as he searched for relief.

"See, I knew this would happen," she whispered into his ear as he pulled away from her mouth to seek the sweet vein in her neck. Her hands snaked around his and she grabbed hold of his hair, closing her eyes to relish in the feeling of him inside her at long last. "Take me!" Her legs tightened around his waist as the climax rose and released just as his fangs slid into her flesh.

He bucked hard, pressing her still against the wall in the final moment while collecting her blood. It wasn't deep enough to leave a mark, but prominent enough to link them the way she had intended.

A feather like touch graced one of his hands in the aftermath as he slid from her body and hurried to fix his pants. If the others caught him he would be in deep shit, but he was starting to think that maybe David had been lying. Yet at the same time he knew better.

"But it's not fair to you, is it?" Sasha pressed, her face marred with sudden concern. "Keeping you from what you want."

Paul scoffed and his eyes turned amber once again as his mind turned into a chaotic mess. The exact problem was that what he ultimately wanted _would _create a vicious rift, and being the youngest of the gang wasn't the best position to even be considering such an act.

"Quit reading my thoughts!" he snapped, revealing his fangs, unaware of Sasha's magic now working in full force. He managed to yank free from her grasp, causing her to reveal a dejected expression after what they had just done.

"But you deserve so much more," she insisted as she reached out for him once again, refusing to be deterred by his actions. She grazed his cheek with her fingertips and he didn't pull away. His feet were planted to the ground and ever so slowly did the supernatural glow in his eyes fade until his blue eyes revealed themselves once more. The twisted, monstrous features of the Lost Boy softened back to their human disguise. Sasha's persistence and her magic worked into overdrive, and Paul was unable to escape as an odd peace settled over him and the beast was sated.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as her own brown eyes took on a purple glow of their own. The girl's needs and desires would not be tampered with nor denied.

The will to fight her off had long since ebbed away, and Paul stood willingly before her, as an unknowing prisoner. A cocky smile spread across his lips as he slid an arm across her shoulders, where he then pulled her against him.

"Gonna tell the boys and Serenity that I've got you, babe!" he proudly announced as Sasha tilted her head up toward him. When she saw his face, her eyes reverted back to normal. He traced her neckline with one of his knuckles. Her skin was soft and tender, and his teeth and claws ached to sink themselves into her body during another round of passion.

Reality was blurred for Paul.

For Sasha, she was taking what rightfully belonged to her. As she closed her eyes to accept Paul's hungry kiss, she thought_**, **__Sorry, Serenity, but you can__'__t always be the Chosen One in everyone__'__s eyes._

The reverie, however, was short lived as a powerful hand yanked her away from Paul and sent her flying into the adjacent wall. She felt her spine crack when she hit and knocked her head against the brick, to which she quickly placed a hand over to feel of the wet spot. Stars danced in her vision as she fought to find focus when the figure responsible approached and hovered over her.

"Not so high and mighty now are we?" he asked, smirking as he sniffed her blood.

She could see him now through tunnel vision, the leader of the Lost Boys, and an angry Paul coming up fast right behind him. Moaning, she sniffled and tried to gather a few tears in order to get sympathy from her new love.

"David, what the fucking Christ!?" Paul pushed past him in a rush to kneel by Sasha's side and examine her head. "You coulda killed her!" He glared up at the lead pack member.

"She's lucky I didn't," David sneered. "Though, I'm starting to wonder why I don't and be done with it, Paul." It was clear to David that his youngest was once again under the spell and there wasn't much for argument in such a situation. However, he wasn't going to let him stay that way, and the idea of getting rid of the problem was sounding more and more promising.

To his dismay, Sasha wiped the tears away and turned her nose up at the comment. "My kind, we look out for each other, unlike you who wishes to control every single move your boys make." She brought her hand away from the back of her skull and grimaced at the sight of blood on her fingers. "Kill me and you'll have more than hell to deal with."

"No sweetheart, I just like to protect them from the batshit crazies. That means you." He stared her down; aware of her game, even though curiosity begged him to ask what power on earth protected her. It was important to know what exactly he would be facing after he did do away with her.

"We're NOT killing her," Paul stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to help her off the ground. "I won't let you."

David stopped him by placing a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. "You've trusted me all these years, why the fuck would I lie to you?" His words were fierce, warning Paul not to step over the line. "Get away from her Paul and come with us now!"

"No man, you got it all wrong! I felt her! It's meant to be!"

There was little patience left in David. He grabbed Paul by the nape of the neck and dragged him forward, signaling to Dwayne and Marko who had been waiting patiently in the background. They both came forward and took position on either side of Paul, holding him by the arms.

"Come on brother, don't make me take you down," Dwayne told him, even though he wasn't being completely serious. As far as Paul's actions were concerned, every reaction was as far fetched as it could go when it came to personality. "This ain't you, man. Remember?"

"Yeah, we take care of our own kind too," Marko added, nodding in Sasha's direction, but he didn't bother giving her the time of day otherwise. "David, do it." He urged, even as Paul struggled a little in their arms.

"Fuck David, don't do it! Show some mercy! I'm begging you, dude," Paul pleaded.

"Show some mercy Paul? Do you here yourself? Since when have we ever shown that kind of mercy? Where is Serenity?" David asked, glancing at Marko to see if Paul would have any kind of reaction.

Indeed, he hesitated and took an unneeded breath.

"Said she was going back to the cabin to clean it up and would be back by nightfall," Marko answered. His confidence wavered in response since she hadn't returned.

"What?" A small trickle of sanity returned to Paul when he heard those words and he straightened, glancing back at Sasha. Deep inside he knew she wasn't the one he was longing for, and yet he couldn't seem to resist her. "Where is she then?"

"I dunno." Marko shrugged and felt the urge to bite at his nails.

"Find her!" That was David's orders, "And get him out of here! I'll deal with this mess."

He turned back to Sasha and with one quick move faster then her eyes could detect, his fingers were wrapped tightly around her neck. He grasped it, letting his thumb slip up the artery in order to feel her heavy pulse. "When I drink you, how much of that power will I gain?"

"Di- uh- di did you…" she choked and gasped and smacked at his hand with the palms of hers, realizing her bruised body was now off the ground, but she did little to struggle aside from what instinct told her to do. Getting choked twice in one night wasn't exactly how she had planned things out.

"Serenity," she managed to say and closed her eyes, taking in as much breath as she could with his hand crushing her airway. "Did yo uuu gett any…from her?"

David's grin grew larger. "Protection from the sun and now…I'll have a little crystal ball with me wherever I go."

* * *

** Thank you again for the reviews. Edicts Galore, I love your input and I'm glad you like Serenity as a whole. I wanted this to be realistic, not just some fan fantasy with a soul mate attached changing the way the boys are. Forgive me for saying that but it's how I feel.**

**I also want to dedicate this chapter to Leandramartel. She messaged me the other night saying that she was being harassed by a fan once again and decided to stop writing here. I cried. It's so hard to find good writers and good stories and I was really looking forward to seeing what hers would bring us. I also enjoyed talking with her about the characters. We were very much on the same page in terms of the boys and their personalities and I will really miss her input.**

**I hope the rest of you enjoy this. You know reviews are loved!**


	9. Just Breathe

**The title of this chapter was inspired by Pearl Jams song Just Breath, for two characters who are currently irresistibly drawn to each other. I know the last chapter was tough, but I want to thank, Lyanna, Kate, and Erzsebeth Bathory for their kind and insightful reviews. I hope the rest of you will come back and stick with me. Happy holidays, and Merry Christmas to my friends and readers out there.**

* * *

Serenity's peaceful sleep had been such a blessing that after the first initial panic died down from waking quickly, she found herself out of sorts. She knew she needed to get back and make sure Paul was all right, but the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her it was already too late.

This definitely wasn't going to earn her any brownie points at this stage of the game, considering she kept fumbling, but the pace was faster than the hare and nowhere near the tortoise. She needed something in between for a chance to catch up with her feelings. Those fuzzy, warm feelings that sent the butterflies into frenzy every time she thought of Paul, and every time she was near him.

She knew what it meant too, but the inclination had erupted quite fast. Over night in fact, starting with the dream, but did that make it a realistic notion? That's what she needed to know. Everyone had pointed Marko out to her as the one, but intuition always told the absolute truth, and in that moment it was speaking volumes.

"Doesn't mean I want to move," she whispered into the dark, afraid to leave the bed. The fear of letting the path take her somewhere she could never return from was real. Marko had given her an intimate taste of it, and she understood the power in it, and how easily it could become a drug. Once you were hooked, there was no getting over it, no rehab, unless you had a death wish.

The darkness, on the other hand, wasn't about to give up the fight when it came to pulling her in.

"Seren." It spoke back in a whisper, loud enough to grab her attention as she squinted to find a visual of the voice she recognized all too well.

Paul was standing in the shadows.

For a second, relief washed over Serenity, thankful that he was safe and sound and chose to come find her, but at the same time something wasn't right, and she swallowed hard. His presence reminded her all too much of the dream, causing her to slide from the bed in slow motion as she moved to make contact with him. To her dismay, the same thing happened the moment her fingers slid across his chest. His torso dissolved and she tripped from the lack of pressure. Falling forward against the glass of the window, an involuntary whimper escaped her throat as the vision of the sea came into view. The lights from a nearby street lit up the shore and the waves that crashed against it, but it did little to ease her mind or unwillingness to turn around, even though there was no other choice but to face her ghost. "Paul?"

There was no reply. Serenity pinched herself to make sure she wasn't still asleep. The tiny prick of pain shot up her arm, into her eyes and large flashes of light immediately stole her sight. She grabbed hold of the curtains for support as the room around her disappeared and transformed into a portion of the boardwalk.

Paul was there. She could see him clearly; face to face with non other than Sasha. His thoughts were scrambled, but his hunger was insatiable, and Serenity knew then they were linked. Frame after frame of his actions played out before her, some through his eyes, and others from afar. It was almost like watching a movie in high definition, except Serenity knew the events were actually taking place and she had become part of them.

Did that mean he was subconsciously calling to her for help again? If that were the case then she had to get to where he was despite the visions and skull cracking pain. She had been late the first time around, but this time would be different. In her stubbornness, and mad determination she tried to blink the scene away, shaking herself in attempt to transfer her mind back into her own body.

It helped a little, but her peripheral vision remained blurred. It was enough to make her nauseous and soon after, more unpleasant visions manifested. Several she wished to revoke as she called out his name, choking as she stumbled around the room. Everything from the smell, to the sounds of intimacy between Paul and Sasha had been inserted into her head, assaulting her senses as the confusion continued.

Sex was not something she wanted to witness, especially when the emotions bore deep into her heart, and stirred the flame of not only jealousy, but also a deep seeded guilt. Had Serenity been where she was supposed to be, none of it would have been taking place, and the thing that killed her most was the fact that he always reached out to her in a time of need, just before it happened.

She doubled over, gagging as a hole in her heart emerged and she dropped to her knees, clutching her chest. As absurd as it was, the agony was paralyzing and draining, much worse than when he had called her to him in his death.

She tried to breath, but the air in the room was suffocating. She needed fresh air, or water or both. Luckily the sink was in reach and she crawled to it on hands and knees, clutching the knobs on the cabinets to pull herself off the floor.

It squeaked as she turned the faucet, but the water had never been so welcome as she drank deep, letting it run cold over her face as the tears welled in her eyes. It helped to subdue the link between them, at least momentarily. It gave way for yet another alien object to appear out of nowhere and grab her attention.

There, sitting on her kitchen table, adorned with jewels and gold armor, was the old bottle from the cave. David had presented it to her once, and she remembered how eye catching it had been then, shimmering with emerald light as the night's candles cast their reflections on its glass. It called to her memory and curiosity; as if by some magic it could break the spell she was under, and make all the other horrid things go away.

David had spoke of it being wine. Had he left it for her? That was impossible. The sun had just set.

She realized she was still half dizzy by what she had seen, and wine was probably not a good idea, but the bottle of mystery was calling to her. It beckoned her to take a drink and for a brief moment she envisioned a small note beside it that read, 'drink me.'

"Just like Alice in Wonderland," she whispered, inching away from the counter, step by small step in order to reach it. There was laughter all around her, but it wasn't the boys she heard, and when she looked in the direction from which it came, she saw nothing except a lone, decayed skull now sitting beside the bottle. It too seemed to say hello, and she wondered if it fancied a drink before its illusion faded away.

"Whatever," she shrugged off the craziness and picked up the wine. "All the more for me." The beauty of the bottle was enchanting, mesmerizing and as she lifted it to her nose, she wondered if it had been an old relic in the hotel or if one of the boys had created it. The smell was metallic, bitter sweet and almost putrid, leaving her expression partially twisted, but the pull to feel it glide over her tongue and quench her thirst was even more powerful, enough to keep her from pulling it away.

"Nah, you don't wanna drink that."

Like clockwork, an indifferent voice gave a fair warning from behind and she turned to see Marko standing in the doorway, along with Dwayne andPaul right behind him.

"Or drink it, see what happens." He shrugged but his grin was mischievous, and his tone eerily calm.

In shock, Serenity slowly lowered the bottle. "I wasn't planning on it…" she lied, realizing that as they drew closer, the more the fragrance adjusted to fit the bill of blood. "Although, David did offer it once." She appeared dazed, her eyes unmoving as she asked, "Is it…what I think it is?"

"Blood? Yeah." Marko grinned into his answer nonchalantly, and took the bottle from her hands as soon he was close enough. Then he took a swig of it, letting the crimson color run over his top lip before giving her another impish smile. "Sometimes it's David's, most the time it's a mixture from all of us. It's a good quick fix if one of us gets hurt somehow on that rare occasion." He offered it to her again. "Seems you're not only late but a thief as well." His brows rose and fell at the accusation to show his sarcasm.

"I'm not," she started to protest his statement but as soon as Paul came into view, the rebuttal was no longer important. Neither was the fact that she really had no idea how the bottle had ended up on her table. "I thought I was dreaming," she confessed as her heart wilted. "I was so tired…I had my mind set on going back soon as it got dark."

"That's to bad," Marko clucked his tongue at her in a scolding and mocking motion. "Now he's damaged goods forever, which means, you owe us."

The beautiful bottle was still in front of her and through the narrow tip she could see the thick liquid sloshing around.

"What would happen if I took a drink?" she asked.

"I dunno. Guess you'll just have to find out," he continued to taunt.

After all, the bottle had magically appeared like it had legs of its own, and had heard her silent screams of agony. Her eyes bounced from the hypnotic movement of the blood inside to Marko's sly, flirtatious expression, but she couldn't quite tell if he was teasing her or being serious. However, if it meant making it up to Paul, she was willing to make the sacrifice, just as she had done before with her own blood.

Paul was the one who finally interjected. "Man, stop being an asshole!" He threw the words at Marko as the mild confusion from his most recent events on the boardwalk switched to instant relief the moment he laid eyes on Serenity. Any thoughts of Sasha were pushed back into the darkness of his mind because of her, his Lost Girl, his pal. He decided fast that she didn't need anymore harassment, and hurried forward, pulling away from Dwayne to reach out and touch her.

"Sides, you know how many chicks I've banged in my day that don't count for nothin? Least we found ya, that's the point," he said with a lopsided grin, attempting to ease her troubles. Before she could say anything to argue it, the high-spirited vampire collected her into his arms and lifted her petite body off the ground, spinning them around and around before coming to a full stop again. "You don't gotta apologize _or _drink from the bottle. You know why? Cuz you're just good at keeping us on our toes, girl!"

That might have been true, but it was obvious that he had no idea the extent of what she had seen or felt. "You sure?" Her face was still full of concern as her hands fell to rest on his shoulders, putting them eye-to-eye. At that point, it didn't matter if anyone else was in room. She wanted him to understand how important he was to her and how she felt about letting him down. "I saw things. Felt things… all through your eyes. Almost like the dream I had on the train, only this was more like before, when you…passed." She shook her head. "It was horrible."

"Yeah...?" Paul questioned the new information, and pulled back, not enough to break contact with her, but to where he could study her face. Uneasiness was etched all over it still, despite his attempt to brush it off, and despite her attempt to play along. Deep down he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, even if he had been swayed by dark magic. There was no way could he be mad at her. If anything, he wanted to kick himself in the ass for letting it get to him.

She gave him a hushed yes.

"That's crazy, girl, but you know what's funny," he started to say, admiring her devotion while staring back into her eyes, "I could've sworn back there... that maybe you..."

"Maybe I what?" her eyes moved back and forth trying to read his thoughts. She wanted to tell him that she knew he had called her, but maybe he didn't even realize it. It sent chills up her spine, but moving wasn't an option, lest her lips fall against his, and spontaneity take over.

"Just felt like you were with me is all. Sides, whoever said sex was horrible with me? Huh?" he teased, bumping his hips against her.

She felt a blush sweep over her cheeks and for a second she thought maybe he had caught on to her feelings. Her eyes closed and she smiled. "I just don't want to watch you have sex with someone." She admitted opening her eyes again to see the amused expression highlighted on his face. "I keep trying to figure out why I keep seeing things, but I guess it makes sense, being the chosen one and all. When you're in trouble, you need me." Her last words were direct, if not a subtle indication of how she felt about him having her around. She slapped a palm down against his chest to hinder her embarrassment and gave him a lighthearted, slight push away, even though he didn't move.

Dwayne had been watching in silence from the sideline with Marko and felt the barrier rising inch by inch between the four of them, keeping Paul and Serenity on one side. He clapped a hand down on Marko's shoulder, knowing exactly what was happening but couldn't say anything about it per David's orders. However, the need to diffuse the situation left him referring to something else he could disclose without getting reamed for it later.

"I'll tell you why," he said in attempt break the trance, glancing sideways at Marko. "You're both bonded." He paused briefly and then, "By default if you think about it. That's why you feel each other so strongly. Blood ties run deep, and you used yours to bring Paul back from death, Serenity. More than the normal amount it would take for us to feel full from a good feed. Part of you now runs through his veins, his bones…and the blood in that bottle is all his at the moment. It called to you, didn't it?"

Marko shook his head in disbelief. "Shit head," he cursed, still grinning wickedly from ear to ear. He hadn't even considered that fact before leaving his mark on the girl. "You one upped me. How the hell am I supposed to compete with that?"

"I'm not surprised it's coming out now," Dwayne continued, relieved to see Marko taking it as well as he was. After all it didn't mean they were falling for each other in his brothers eyes because blood bonds were complicated things. "Usually it's the mental bond that calls to all of us when one of our own is in trouble. You know that Paul."

This was yet another surprise to Serenity, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense, even if she didn't fully understand all the details when it came to being a vampire. Still, she kept quiet, breathing steadily and remained transfixed on Paul's bright blue eyes. She wanted to ask if being bonded meant loving the other to the core as well, but refrained to spare Marko's feelings.

At the same time, it blew Paul's mind to hear this, even though it should have been obvious; it wasn't something he had ever considered. The relationship between Serenity and Marko was supposed to be a done deal when it came to being soul mates according to a few others like her. It wouldn't have mattered how he felt about it, because they were technically legit. Yet despite that fact, having his emotions and his blood tied to Serenity took him for a ride over the moon.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he managed to say while cracking a smile. He still hadn't let go of her and wasn't exactly willing to give her up either. Without looking at Marko, he playfully teased, "Can't get rid of the 'third wheel' that easily, bro!"

"Somehow I always end up being the third wheel." Marko retorted. "You better bet your ass that as soon as this is over, I'm leaving it behind. If she'll let me."

Serenity was torn, even if her interaction with Marko had been brief in recent times, even if at the end of the day he was a monster, she still cared about him. She cared about all of them. Instead of releasing this information, she threaded her arms around Paul's waist beneath his long jacket and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"I dunno, bro," Paul felt his pride growing. "I think she's digging my style right now."

He shuffled his feet a bit closer to her while maintaining the never-ending rotation of music in his head, lest she come to realize how he really felt about her. Bonded or not, he just couldn't admit wanting more than friendship from his brother's girl. Yet he wasn't sure if holding himself back was any better. Still, enough was enough and mentally he swept the deeper stuff aside, chuckling as he asked if she was ever going to let go of him.

She mumbled a no, shaking her head, before pulling back. Once again her thoughts crept to the surface. She wanted to tell them how at peace she finally felt despite the problems at hand.

"Actually, I have another little confession to make, but I kinda wanted David to hear it first." She slowly let her hands slide away from Paul, reluctant still when the time came for her feet to move as she felt the drastic void between them take hold. It made her dizzy all over again.

Dwayne watched her falter and he knew from the look in her eyes the pull between them was getting to the deep-rooted point. "It'll get better," he told her, "the pull between you. It's heavy right now to keep you both safe."

"I'm not complaining," she remarked. "It's kind of amazing actually. Becoming so co-dependent on someone else on the other hand…" she let out a weak laugh. "Like one of those girls who can't do anything or think with her brain if she's away from her boyfriend." There was a sudden pause and a look of regret formed on her face as she realized the error in her choice of words. "And I mean that as an example only."

Paul on the other hand didn't need another excuse to get close to her again. He slung an arm around her shoulders and laughed, mocking Marko with thumbs up.

"You do realize, Seren, that you're digging a clown who's never settled for any girl, right?" Marko asked her, ignoring Paul's jeering. "He's the biggest hound dog in Santa Carla."

"Pff," she scoffed, "and how is it you guys can bounce back and forth like that? Like this is no big deal?" She couldn't believe how nonchalant and easy going they were when it came to the relationships between them. However, the natural affect of their allure as a drug was tugging at her, and she pulled away from both to stand next to Dwayne in order to catch a breath. "Or maybe we could just figure this out later after the important stuff has been taken care of?"

Marko chuckled. "Same rules don't apply to us like they do humans when it comes to dating. We don't pine away over chicks. That's why we can joke about it. We all know you got your own doubts about me, but like I said, you either want something with me or you don't."

"Sides, it's gonna be okay, girly. David is doing away with Sasha right now. She's probably shark food at the bottom of the ocean already," Paul reassured.

"You sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I don't feel nothing coming from that bimbo slut as of this very moment."

Serenity felt the air lighten even more. Now there was hope and they could move on. She grabbed the manuscript from the shelf and handed it to Dwayne.

"This the book?" he asked, letting the limp pages fold over his arm.

"Yeah. I figured David might want to take a look at it…hopefully not want to destroy it."

Dwayne noticed the faint scent of jasmine and werewolf all over the pages as he flipped through it, and took note. The smell had been evident in the cabin as well when they entered, but he hadn't questioned it. Now his jaw flexed with concern, giving an uneasy look to David as he finally made his way in to meet them.

The vampire was covered from cheek to chest in blood and a little even smeared his hair here and there. "It's not the book that concerns me now, Serenity," he said, as if he had been there for the entire conversation. No doubt he had been taking notes mentally from Dwayne while out taking care of business. "This new friend of yours, is she still in town?"

As if the hammer of judgment had just been presented, Serenity instantly wanted to duck and cover behind Marko and Paul after the question was asked. With her confidence stifled, she wasn't sure what the right answer would be when it came to keeping Marie safe and alive.

While David waited, he grabbed the manuscript from Dwayne and thumbed through it with little interest before holding it over the flickering flame of his lighter.

Serenity felt her skin tighten but she refrained from flinching as best she could. Through stressed lips she pushed an answer of 'yes,' out and then took a deep, long breath.

David grinned and pulled the rough draft away from danger. He sat it in the seat of his newfound chair at the table and wiped absently at the blood on his chin. "Then we have a problem."

Serenity shook her head and pushed her hands forward as she took a few steps towards him. "She's not a threat. She just wanted to help me. That's the truth."

Marko stepped forward and snaked his arms around her waist and she welcomed him in, thankful for the support. But the feeling of safety in his strong arms soon faded, as he whispered, "Can't ever be too sure

Stronger protest came as she continued to shake her head no. "Yes you can. I know you can. Please. David. I'm asking you not to hurt her."

"C'mon, Seren, we just gotta make sure she's not gonna be a problem." Paul said, trying to persuade their desperate Lost Girl. He hated to see her uncomfortable. "Besides, I'm already betting that she's no big deal! That way, we all win."

"Oh? Is that so?" David asked. "Paul you have an uncanny way of seeing through any situation with high hopes. But you remember what happened with the last acquaintance don't you?" David asked, turning his attention to the youngest pack member, even though the question was mostly directed at Serenity.

How could she forget? Howie had been a nightmare, acting interested in her, only to turn around and hand her over to the enemy before getting himself killed. He'd come across innocent at first too, but Serenity had a good feeling about Marie. She was different. "Marie is not like, Howie, David. She came here to help me, because I asked her to. I was afraid of what you might do." Her body sank back against Marko even more.

"Fair enough. But you know that also presents a problem."

Serenity watched David strike his lighter again and hold it to a loosely fitted cigarette now between his lips. He puffed a couple times before shaking the flame out, content to stand and smoke.

"Paul, why don't you tell her about it, since you're so optimistic."

Scratching at his cheek, Paul grimaced. He was in the spotlight big time tonight as the group fuck up.

"Okay, yeah…so, having folks on the outside know about us? Not a good idea. Know why there's only so many of us in here? Because we can only trust each other. As much as I was looking forward to having more in our family back in the day, that didn't work out because of outsiders."

Paul reflected on what he said and thought about how the situation was similar to the last when Michael and his family were involved, and how that had ended up, but this was different! He wanted to believe Serenity and he wanted her to be happy, not miserable. If she said this Marie girl wasn't like Howie, then that was a promising start.

"We just don't wanna lose anyone anymore," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "For some of us, it was a long hard road to recovery."

"And for the most part, we've already covered this lesson." David flicked his cigarette and ashes fell over the lone candle on the table. The flame came to life, flittered and then stilled, rising high. "You see that?" he asked, gesturing towards it. "It falters when its path is disrupted, but it evens out and rises to the occasion."

Serenity stilled as she watched the flame thin out and climb higher into the air. "Did you rise to the occasion tonight, David?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "I'm stepping up by bringing the book to you, and telling you about Marie. I'm willing to give her a chance because after all she read in that book, she's still here, and it's one thing for someone to come in with evil intent, but David she knows we overcame it. It wouldn't make sense for her to come between us now. The one who _is_ trying to come between us is Sasha."

"You did kill her, didn't you?" Dwayne asked. He had taken a seat on the old couch and was lighting a few more candles as if the electricity had gone out.

Paul looked perturbed again and took a seat, unsure of whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"She won't be bothering us anymore," David assured. "I did my part. But when it comes to Marie, I have yet to decide. Tell you what Serenity, I'll give you two nights to bring her to us for an official meeting. After that it's hunting season on the new girl in town and I really don't think you want that."

* * *

**As always reviews are cherished. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	10. Like A Moth To A Flame

"_Take her back home and leave her there." _

_Those were the orders David had given him. It was a simple task because he knew her from years before the encounter they had just had on the Boardwalk that led to a chase and then some. Serenity on the other hand didn't know that, and for reasons untold, Paul was relying on her to remain in her unconscious state until he had deposited her safe and sound on her bed. He hadn't realized that over the years things had changed about her. Unlike him and his brothers, she had aged. No longer was she the little girl they had been sworn to protect, but a young woman whose heart beat with so much life that it was louder than the music in his head, as he carried her to the threshold of her abode. Not only that but the sound of her blood coursing through her veins sang to him, and the smell, dear lord, it made his mouth water. At one point, he glanced down at her on their trek, his vision focused on the crook of her neck as the pulse thumped there, not just bringing her warmth, but him as well, and aside from the fact that she smelled of sweet salt water taffy and rich honey, her features had really grown into themselves. Her blonde locks were the color of the sun and her skin was kissed by its natural glow. Her face was soft, her lips kissable and her body…he couldn't help but whistle out loud as they at last were at the door. "Damn girl, when did you become such a fox?"_

_He paused in that moment under the moonlight and watched her sleeping form as if he were lost himself, helpless to the way she laid in his arms, before he reached for the doorknob and gave it a shove. The cabin was clear and silent as his focus returned to the job at hand and lifted from her form to scan the place as he entered. There was no need for invite, not with her around, because when she was little, she had given him and his brothers a forever invitation into her life. _

"_Home sweet home," he sang, moving forward to lay her down, but again came that longing to hear her speak to him in a way she used to. He suddenly realized in that moment that it troubled him she didn't remember. Why though? She was after all just a human. And why the hell had she come here of all places? Maybe David had summoned her in that way. The way he had with Star years back, and the way he still did at times because he knew somewhere out there, she was still alive. No matter what, he cursed under his breath as he laid her out, watching her limbs melt into the mattress and her hair become tucked neatly at her side. He kneeled there, pressing his elbows into the bed and clasped his hands together as if he were going to pray. Yeah right. No. Instead, he touched his forehead to his knuckles and closed his eyes, letting out something of an unneeded breath in the form of a sigh. She was here, safe and sound and that was his cue to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, and yet he needed to do it because the scent of her blood was causing the monster inside of him to threaten to come out. The room was growing hot all around him and he swore once more, scoffing at his irritation. _

"_Why now, Serenity?" his voice was pleading as if he expected her to answer. "Shit this is fucking hard as hell, you know? I wanna tell you what you don't remember. I want it to be like old times."_

_His undead heart lurched and he looked up at her, realizing that she had a pull on him he had never felt before and suddenly his yearning for her to be the little pal he once had turned to fear. Was he actually feeling something for this girl? _

"_Not in this lifetime." He voiced, but it came out as a whisper as he got up from the bed and backpedaled a few steps away from it. Was it her blood? It had to be her blood, because he couldn't recall it ever smelling this sweet when she was a kid. In fact it was starting to drive him insane and he shed his jacket for no reason at all other than the fact he felt very warm, which was odd in itself considering his body was immune to temperature for the most part. His hands were shaking and he looked around the room feeling trapped, as if someone had nailed him inside a coffin, but the movements made by this lanky vampire proved that he was far from trapped as he knocked over one of her table's chairs. "Shit!" he cursed more and picked it up, glancing over at the bed to see if she had stirred. Nope. The coast was clear. But as he looked at her once more, he swore he could see her heart move beneath her ribs as if calling to him and her heartbeat filled the room with its drumming. _

_His belt and suspenders clinked as he crossed the room using more than human speed to get back to her side and he threw himself down against the bed. "What are you?" he growled, his eyes now rimmed in amber as he took one of her hands and held it. Her warmth burned his cold flesh, yet he couldn't help but swallow as the sudden bond he shared with her in years past came flooding back to him with something new attached to it. It was as if something had lain dormant inside the two of them until now and he could feel it thriving, yet couldn't share it with her because she had no idea who the fuck he was; at least not yet. It pissed him off to feel this, and made him angry. As far as he knew, as vampires they didn't fall in love, nor did they take girls as their own unless she was permitted into the pack with David's approval. That and it was simple fact that he didn't need love from a girl. There were too many out there just begging to show him a good time and they had, and shortly after they had died. Why should this one be any different? _

_His nature began to war inside his mind as he stared at her, and watched the crimson flow of her blood through the blue of her veins. Taste her, Paul. Taste her. The voice in his head chanted and taunted and yet his grip on her hand remained gentle as he gnashed his fangs and clenched his jaw. "God damn it girl!" _

_He was quick to pull away again and spun on the heels of his boots, picking at his shirt as if he were too damn hot, before finally removing it and tossing it on the table across the room. "You shouldn't have come back here." In that moment the remnants of his good side lost and he was back on her, only this time, he was over her form like a beast from a bad dream, snarling as his face completely changed and took on its true form. His lips peeled back and if she had been awake, she would have seen those glistening white canines ready to tear into her like a hunk of red meat. His nose trailed along the artery in her neck and his tongue reached to dab at it, slipping up the path it took beneath her skin. His claws tore at the sheets on either side of her, grabbing fistfuls of them as he hunkered down and moved along her body, drawn to her in more ways than one before he finally opened his jaws and set in for the kill._

_It was in that moment that she opened her eyes and let out a blood-curdling scream. Her movements were so fast that his fangs on the way up scraped her skin, leaving a trail of red as she somehow found a way out of his deadly embrace. Scrambling was the best bet and the only way to get out as she fell forward, over the top of him and landed face first on the floor. Looking back once, she dug her feet into the floor and pushed off, leaving tread marks in the form of skin as she bolted towards the still open front door. _

"_Shit, fucking shit!" Paul spat as he jumped from the bed and made his way after her. This was not how he had intended this night to go, but the simple fact was that you couldn't place a hungry lion in with a lamb and expect it not to react, and her blood was worth it's weight in gold, little pal or not. Plus he had hoped that by drinking her into him, the feelings of, whatever he was feeling for her would disappear forever. He couldn't go around now with the way things were and pretend that he didn't like her, could he? And David never had told them what was so special about her, but the moment she slipped out the door, was the moment that his somewhat controlled, yet persistent demeanor returned. Now it was only out to get her back or have his ass handed to him by his sire for letting her not only escape, but waking her in the process. What had she heard? Anything while he was mumbling to himself about her and the past? _

_Meanwhile, Serenity had never run so fast in her life across the sand in bare feet despite the heavy, sinking feeling it gave her with each step. She was lucky not to fall or trip as she constantly glanced back behind her to see if her attacker in the dark was following and he was. At first he stood in the doorway of her cabin looking a little dazed, and then he made for her on foot faster than she had ever seen. Then again, he was a vampire. _

"_Why me?" she whimpered, turning to make for the waves as if they would be her saviors, but before she got there, her body collided with something hard and for a second she lost her breath. It took good effort on her part to straighten and look on at the thing she had hit, realizing it was the one called David and a tremor of fear crawled across every inch of her skin like tiny bugs scattering. She backtracked fast only to end up facing Paul once more. This quickly became a game as they laughed and mirrored her movements as she dodged, turned and spun around using every attempt to get away she possibly could. _

_Now Paul remembered what they had found amusing about her, her spirit and her will. It seemed it could not be broken, but after awhile she began to falter. "Serenity stop. We're not gonna hurt you."_

"_Get away from me! Stay away from me!" Her voice was shrill, but there was still fear in it as she narrowed her eyes at him and threw her hand out as if to keep both of them back. _

_Paul put his hands up in the air in surrender. "I'm serious, lil sis. Not gonna hurt you, I swear. Neither is David."_

"_Bullshit!" She threw back at him. It didn't take a recap for them both to remember what he had been about to do in her cabin, and once more she darted off in the opposite direction. Once more he followed, only this time he picked her up and held her even as she thrashed and kicked._

"_Shit girl, you're wild as ever," he laughed. "Man stop fighting me. I told you I'm not going to hurt you!" He squeezed and heard her lose her breath and in a panic let her go. She tumbled from his grasp and fell on all fours to the sand, choking for breath and sobbing. Now the anger in him was coming back because he had hurt her and he hadn't wanted to and yet feeling bad for doing it pissed him off ten times worse. "You know me!" He said finally, unsure of what else to do, aside from keeping the vampire in him at bay. "It's just, I haven't seen you for a hell of a long time and uh, your blood is like better than any fucking drug I've tried and I haven't even tasted it yet." In a flash, he fell to his knees in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder because she wasn't moving. In fact she just sat there looking down at the sand with her hands covered in it. "C'mon Serenity, look at me."_

"_Paul that's enough," David finally said intervening before his younger pack mate said too much. He moved with ease as he closed in on Serenity from behind and laid a gentle hand on her back, and urged her to face him. It only took a soft nudge into her mind and a low whisper that called her name._

_Slowly she turned towards him, a hint of recollection in her eyes as a single tear dribbled down her cheek. There was something about his eyes that calmed her immediately, despite the danger they held and she felt the urge to sleep again. Fighting the urge, she asked, "Did you kill my mom?" Air filled her lungs again after Paul had nearly broken her in half with his arms. Her question was straight forward, as if she really believed that he was the one who had and that's how they knew each other._

_"No…" David's resounding voice was affirmative, even as it faded away when she closed her eyes yet again and saw nothing but blackness._

* * *

When Serenity opened her eyes again, the night was gone and sunlight poured in over the floor, its direct line reaching for her bed. Chills raced down her back as she sat up, recalling the night she had found Paul's shirt carelessly tossed on the dining room table and couldn't remember how it had gotten there. Now, through a dream, the evidence seemed clear; it was another memory David had plucked from her mind like so many before it.

Anger welled in the pit of her stomach as she reached for her knees, while the image of David's kind eyes slowly faded after he had answered her one and only question. Of course Max had been the culprit behind her mother's death, but she hadn't known that at the time, and there was nothing kind about stealing something as precious as a memory from someone. David had done it with ease, to her, despite the past he declared they had, despite her abilities, despite everything, in a feudal attempt to keep her safe. It made her sick to her stomach, and yet having seen the situation from the point of view of a fly on the wall put everything currently in question into perspective. Paul's intentions, reactions and feelings towards her went deeper than she'd imagined. How he felt about her, despite the irresistible pull her blood had and how it drove him to near madness made her heart swell.

Perhaps, subconsciously, this was his way of reaching out to her without actually spilling the beans. On the other hand, maybe it was the universe fighting back despite David's will, or maybe it was Serenity's body healing itself, or a combination of both. After all, the power of regeneration was constantly mutating her cells to keep her young and healthy. It would make sense that after a certain amount of time, even something as magnetic as a vampire's mind power, triggering memory loss, would be no match against her energy eventually finding a way to fill in the holes.

The idea put a smile on her face, as did the possibility of Paul needing her for more than just protection. Her nerves responded by sending a few dancing butterflies into her stomach, shoving the anger aside. Still, she hadn't forgotten about the dilemma concerning Marie. As one piece of the puzzle fell into place, another needed to be fitted. Serenity only hoped, as she bounced out of bed, that Marie would look to the bright side of things rather than refusing due to fear. Then David would have no choice but to see that she was a friend and not a foe. After that was taken care of, Serenity planned on having a little chat with her long lost, Lost Boy.

* * *

The new day had also woken the rest of the town as the wail of an ambulance was heard in the distance while Marie sat cross-legged on top of her motel bed. A half a dozen boxes of hair dye, ranging from bright neon pink to punk rock purple, were spread out on the comforter. Choosing which color to dye her hair was the most productive thing she would accomplish that day, seeing as she hadn't had much luck finding an affordable place to call home the day before. She also hadn't gotten any call backs from the jobs she had applied for either, so, she decided to cheer herself up by throwing away some money on a little self-indulgence.

Her eyes settled on one of the dyes labeled honey blonde, and instantly she found herself thinking about Serenity. The girl had the same beautiful type of blonde in her hair, and Marie could tell it was natural. At least, as natural as it got for a supernatural girl like Serenity.

"Wonder if she got things worked out with her boy troubles," Marie wondered out loud as she prepared to play "eeny meeny miny moe" in order to pick which of the dye colors would win.

Little did she know that Serenity was just outside her door, itching to get down to business despite needing the rejuvenating warmth that came with the sun, knowing full well it helped the unique elements of her body recharge. She just couldn't wait to tell Marie about her latest dream. Forget the fact that she had to disclose details about how David insisted on meeting her, and forget the fact that that could possibly put Marie in considerable danger. Things were going to work out, and to prove that point, as well as show her renewed enthusiasm, Serenity had stopped for coffee on the way over.

"Morning!" She cheered, leaning forward to elbow the door in an attempt to knock. "Marie! Are you there? It's Serenity! I have something to tell you! And I brought gifts!"

On the other side of the door, Marie's attention perked at the sound of Serenity's voice. "Just a sec!" she hollered as she used her arm to sweep aside the boxes to make space on the bed. Throwing on a pair of clean socks, Marie hopped down and happily made her way to the door. Going by the sound of her friend's tone, there must have been good news to divulge.

"Welcome to my abode by the sea!" Marie greeted humorously. "Come in, come in! Wow, two cups of coffee? Someone's thirsty!"

"Well, one's for you," Serenity gleamed, absently shoving one of the cups into Marie's hand as she entered, taking in everything that made up the small space, even the disarray of hair dyes still in their boxes.

"Are you going somewhere in disguise?" She turned back around to face Marie with one eyebrow higher than the other and took a small sip from her drink without ever dropping her gaze. In the back of her mind, she wondered if somehow Marie had caught wind of the order David had given and was ready to leave town as someone else.

Closing the door with her heel, Marie thanked Serenity for her piping hot cup before she raised a brow over the question.

"Going somewhere? Like, other than around town?" She shook her head before grinning. "I don't think so. I just love dying my hair! I was so happy to find a place that sold the colors that would really make my hair stand out! I was thinking of experimenting with bright orange or pink. What do you think?"

She took a quick sip of her coffee, relishing in the rich, smooth taste before firing off another question unrelated to her hair.

"Hey, hey, before you answer that, what about you and your boyfriend? You guys got that situation sorted out? Everything okay now?"

With relief, Serenity plopped down on the bed, grinning with the way she made it bounce on purpose. She wanted to say that she fancied Marie's hair the way it was, but then everything except the picture of Paul in her mind's eye became nothing but hindsight.

"That's kind of why I'm here." She paused and then bounced again smacking her hands together. "Get this! I had another dream last night, and I'm one hundred percent sure it's another memory that was taken from me. More recent in fact, like, it should have been in the book recent. And if I'm right, then Paul isn't letting me in on what he's actually feeling. In fact, in the dream he was a little put off by those feelings. Put off in a way that urged him to kill me, but that was before Marko and I, you know, did the deed." She shook her head realizing how scattered the summary came out. "I know, this sounds like such a teen drama right? I swear Santa Carla has that affect on me."

"That's both exciting and confusing," Marie confessed as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. Holding the cup with both hands as if to soak in the warmth. "So what happens now then? Is it possible for you to have two boyfriends that you love? Is that sort of thing allowed with vampires? Or..." She hesitated a bit before going on, "... are you gonna have to choose between them?"

Serenity's eyes went wide with uncertainty and she shrugged. "I have no idea. Don't even know if I want to have two guys fighting over me, or whatever. I'm a little too old for that kind of thing, I think. Though I suppose some girls would like it. Marko and I click and there's no doubt I felt something for him, but despite having known him in the past, I don't feel like I really know him now. Not that I know Paul either, but I know that I can't wait to see him tonight, and I can't deny I want to find out what's behind the hidden door. You know, to confirm the dream? I'm hoping that I'm not too late. All I know is I've never had a memory dream about Marko. That should mean something right?"

Marie nodded and took another sip of her beverage. It had cooled down enough to allow yet one more sip before speaking.

"The stuff that happens to us, or has happened to us, comes back to us in dreams sometimes. It's like our minds are telling us what's going on and what needs to happen. From what I'm hearing and seeing from your body language, it sounds like Paul might be 'the one' for you. Question is, how's picking him over Marko going to change the dynamics of your vampire family? This going to be a problem if you decide that Paul is who you want to be with?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. It's like meeting family you've never met before and all they want is for you to fit in and yet you're totally lost. The main rules I've been given, but they obviously have nothing to do with how relationships work. How would someone in a human world know anything about how a vampire pack works up close and personal without some kind of studying?"

Serenity laughed. She threw her hand out and wrote, the study of sex from a vampire's point of view, in the air with her fingers as she spoke the words. Then she paused and looked at Marie again thoughtfully. "I'd like to find someone here who can maybe help me regain more memories. I don't know if that would solve my issues, but I think I'd like to have them anyway."

She sighed and got off the bed. Her heart thumped nervously as the second reason for her visit was finally up. "There's something else I have to tell you as well. More important, in fact than this." She nodded several times as if the motion would send the words out of her mouth easier before she continued, "David wants to meet you." Her shoulders sank. "He's worried about what you know and wants to make sure that things are good between us."

Marie flinched and lost the sensation in her fingers. Her cup slipped from her grasp and spilled on her lap. She yelped and stood up from the bed as coffee dribbled down her bare legs. Today wasn't a good day to wear shorts. She laughed and tried to play it off as if what just happened or what Serenity told her wasn't such a big deal.

"Why would I know anything more than what I read from your book? Is he worried that I'm... I'm not who I say I am?"

Marie hustled to the bathroom and returned with a towel. She dried her legs and her shorts before using the towel to clean the mess on the edge of the bed and whatever spilled on the carpet.

"I'm not a part of this thing you all got going on," Marie insisted as she offered Serenity a hopeful look. "I'm just an outsider looking in. You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I believe you!" The reaction from Marie wasn't surprising; in fact she took it better than Serenity had hoped. "And I told him that. In fact we almost got into an argument over it, but he still wants to meet you." Serenity paused and pursed her lips for half a second; now for the kicker. "And if I don't bring you…let's just say it's better if you come and go along with it. He gave you two nights. That's it. I'm sorry." A look of deep concern shadowed her face. "This is all my fault."

Setting the towel aside, Marie rubbed her arm as she couldn't help but feel guilty. Serenity was in such a rut, and so many things had happened to her without fate asking beforehand if she was even prepared for the ride.

"Don't be sad," Marie said as she moved closer to Serenity and stood beside her, slipping both hands casually into the back of her shorts' pockets. "And don't blame yourself. We wouldn't be where we are if we didn't get involved with one another. I'll... I'll meet with David and we can just get it over with. Sound good?"

She prayed Serenity couldn't hear how annoyingly loud her heart was pounding inside her chest, or the fact that her hands were now sweaty, on top of being sticky from the coffee. David the vampire wanted to meet her? Plain, boring, normal her?

Closing her eyes, Marie turned her face away just a bit. Guilt was twisting and churning inside her stomach and she wanted to curl over. There was something else she wanted to tell her new friend so badly... but...

"Uh..." she started to say, but promptly shook her head and laughed before turning right back to face her friend. "I just have to get cleaned up before we go. It won't take long, I promise!"

Serenity was actually shocked by how fast she had agreed to the meeting. "Wow. Call me crazy but I honestly didn't expect it to happen this fast. Although, considering it's till daytime, how about we meet later on down by the boardwalk? I have a few things to take care of myself, and the boys won't be up until that beautiful sun goes down."

"I'm fine with the boardwalk," Marie said with a slight nod. "It's a date!"

Just like that, it was settled. That night she would meet the infamous leader of the Lost Boys, possibly see the rest of Serenity's crew, and if all things went hunky dory, the only conflict she would be left with was choosing which color to dye her hair.

Oh If only life were always that simple.

* * *

**Hey everybody! For those who have been waiting for an update, I'm sorry it's taken so long. Life is busy of course, and then I wasn't feeling well for a bit. I want to thank my reviewers especially, new and old, for the amazing feedback. I love that you take the time to leave your thoughts. It's the greatest payment for writing a fan fic author could ask for and I hope you'll keep it up. I've also enjoyed chatting with a few of you in private, even though I can get carried away when talking about my favorite vampires. Ha ha.**

**As always reviews are loved!**


	11. You Could Be Mine

The sun had barely dipped down towards the horizon and yet the night already held such sway, that it seemed to whisper it's coming events into the remaining daylight hours through the sweet, salty air and daydreams. It was a day gone by faster than Serenity had expected, but a good thing considering her adrenaline had amplified her emotions and reactions times ten, due to the dream and the unknown expectations of things to come, especially where Marie was concerned. Hopefully David would prove himself as gracious a host as he was with her and swear her new friend in as an ally, if there was such a ritual. Yet at the same time, Serenity knew better. The Lost Boys hadn't accepted many outsiders into their circle, and judging by the short history lesson Marko had given her, their short attempts had all gone awry. Even in a perfect world, if David let her in, there would surely be a grace period.

Serenity thought about these things, as well as every possible scenario as she sat on the deck of one of the local restaurants enjoying a strawberry margarita. Figuring in a little liquid courage would hopefully help when it came to confronting Paul about the other issue that constantly made her insides dance. No longer could she consider it butterflies. It was more like fireflies had mated with Mexican jumping beans on crack, and how could she confront him with such wild metaphors bursting inside her?

At least by then the smaller life chores, one of which consisted of trying to find a job, had already been taken care of. Now it was time to try and relax while contemplating new beginnings, and of course trying to remember a little more of her past with the boys as a child. The sweet elixir did help in taming the feral nerves with each sip she took, and it brought back a few random pictures of summers spent in her grandparent's hayloft. Plenty of good times to reminisce there, however, she couldn't deny the black hole that kept her from remembering the most important part. Yet each time she thought about it, she could feel the memories right there, like words on the tip of someone's tongue that absolutely refused to reveal their identity.

The hint of frustration made the crashing sounds of the waves and the chattering of the sea lions down below calming. The warm air that surrounded the seaside town during the day also helped. Still, Serenity hoped the peace wasn't a false pretense, seeing as off in the distance loomed the threat of thick fog rolling in over the ocean. It often brought a chill to the night that made the vacation paradise seem like hell had frozen over. Then again it made perfect sense considering all the creatures that thirsted for blood roamed the streets after hours.

Finally, she sucked up the last sip of her cocktail and set the money due down on top of the bill, along with a small tip before getting out of her seat. The sounds of motorcycles rolling down the street nearby made her turn sharp to look, even though it wasn't quite dark enough for the boys to be out, yet her reaction could've moved mountains. Perhaps two cocktails would've been better to calm her manic willies, however, there wasn't time, seeing as she had one more stop to make before meeting Marie on the boardwalk.

The little shop, posing as a comic book store, was dead center in the amusement park, not far from her destination. It was there she'd met the infamous Edgar and Alan Frog, and on this night, she realized it was the first time she had thought about them sincerely since her return. Considering most of her memory from the first time around took her back to an uncomfortable, dark place in her mind, it wasn't something she tried for. However, things were different now and the scenery was alive, as were the people, and to her, it only felt right paying a few respects, as well as working to let go of the fear.

Her fast pace to reach the building slowed as she approached, only to find it dark inside. Disappointment settled in quick. The place was shut down, and not a soul in sight. Taped to the window in the front was a note. The Frogs had left town to hunt in different cities and states, but just in case, there was an emergency number to call if per chance someone needed to get hold of them. There was also a reference to another comic book shop further in town for those who couldn't go without for a while.

Serenity hunched back against the large glass window and huffed, realizing it was now that time. Darkness had fallen, shadowing the area and the fog had made its way to the shore. There was no reason to feel downtrodden about the Frogs pursuing what they thought was good for mankind. With a deep breath in, she pushed herself up and started her trek down towards the carousel.

"Where you off to in such a hurry, Lil Miss?" A voice from behind called out and she turned to see Paul jogging to catch up. "Thought I'd catch you back home, but here you are!"

Suddenly the alcohol in her system made her feel dizzy upon seeing him and she felt her legs wobble. This wasn't in the plan, but as she felt him catch her by the armpits to keep her from falling backwards, she realized the only plan she'd made was to meet Marie. After that, there was nothing. How would David meet her if she hadn't contacted him beforehand? The idea of talking to Paul had distracted her and sent her off course.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, girly. What? You been drinking?" he asked.

She looked back at him with wide-eyed fascination. "Yes." Her answer was solid, but her voice made it sound as if it weren't anything unusual. "I had a cocktail and I wish I had another." A slightly confused giggle escaped but it was short lived as she found her feet solid on the pavement once more.

"Yeah?" He stood beside her with his hands on his hips and a wide carefree smile on his face. "I got some good herb on me, case you're interested. Wanna take a walk? The others are getting' some grub of the human kind."

"Sure," was the answer while shaking her head no.

Paul frowned slightly but remained amused. "You sure something else ain't going on?"

"No," was the answer but yet again her head voted the opposite. She shook herself and squared her shoulders. "Actually there was something I needed to talk to you about, but Marie agreed to meet with David and I'm supposed to meet up with her right now. Problem is, I was so eager to talk to you, I forgot to tell him!"

"No doubt." He almost looked surprised but the bemused smile he gave her because of what she said told otherwise. "Well I haven't seen her. Been up and down this here boardwalk a few times looking for you, so how bout you take a walk with me real quick, down on the beach, and tell me what you got to say. I betcha she'll pop up then. And don't worry about David. He's got a way of knowing things." He pointed to his temple. "You should try it some time. What with those kick ass powers you got going on, we could communicate on a higher level!"

Serenity was dazed watching his lips move. She heard his voice, but wasn't sure if she could remember what he had just said. Something tingled in the palms of her hands, but a quick glance down showed nothing. She chalked it up to the alcohol. "I'm a lightweight," she confessed absently."

"You got that right," he laughed, realizing her state of mind. "Just means I can toss ya over my shoulder and carry ya wherever we need to go." He moved to pick her up, but she jumped away with her hands flat out in refusal.

"Wait no!"

She said it loud enough for him to back off rather quick, taken by surprise. With her energy discombobulated, there was no telling what would've happened, had he touched her right then and there. She decided to play it off as a tease, laughing before taking off down the stairs.

Paul followed like an eager puppy. He jumped up on the rail and slid down it on his ass, landing with a light thud in the thick grit that made up the beach. Then he glommed Serenity by throwing an arm around her neck and pulled her close despite her earlier protest. "I get this sudden sense that you're nervous. Don't know why. Everything's gonna work out. Yeah I've said it before and then things turned to shit, but this time, I know I'm right."

"Pfff!" She scoffed, righting herself at his side before her smile became more evident again. There was no way she could hide anything in his presence, yet at the same time, the way he made light of the situation worried her a little. "I suppose that would save me a lot of heartache in the end, except I can't remember what I'd really like to remember of my life," she didn't pause, but gave him a pleading sideways look. "And what about Marie? Can you promise me she'll be all right?"

"I dunno what to tell you, babe," he shook his head, rejecting the term and corrected it with, girl. "She seems like an okay gal, but if the boss sniffs anything on her that might be a threat…it's kinda up to him in the end. David's got a reason for everything he does. Right now, he's trying to protect you, just like he always has. It's not something he hands out very often, specially to humans. But you, you're special."

Serenity stopped walking and took a breath, letting Paul's reassuring help put her at ease. The night was serene once she let a little tension melt away. "You're right. I just can't help but worry. It's who I am, and you have to admit there's been a lot of shit thrown in my direction."

"Yeah but you got me and Marko to make it all better," he teased, giving her a good squeeze before releasing while making sure the music was loud enough in his head to where she couldn't hear his other thoughts. "Plus, I think I got someone who might be able to help ya with those long lost memories. But first, you gotta fess up and tell me what you had to tell me. You know that thing that made you forget to tell David about Marie?"

A slight blush colored Serenity's cheeks as she kicked her sandals off in order to get a little cozier with the thick sand. She wasn't sure if she had the guts to ask him about his feelings now, so she turned the subject around. "Okay…did I really know you when I was younger? I know that is a stupid question given the proof but," she shrugged as they started to walk again, "I'd like to hear it from your point of view. After that dream, I just…well I've felt really drawn to you." She laughed due to nerves but it wasn't funny. "Not to sound creepy stalker like, but all of a sudden, I have a new life that I already had and was forced to forget and I still don't know why I had to forget. I mean I know why, but it didn't really work."

Paul was all smiles when he heard those words, but he could still tell she was leaving something out. He had never experienced feelings for one girl like the substantial ones he was having for Serenity. Forget Sasha and her bag of tricks, this one girl had HIM, the player of the Lost Boys, the vampire undesignated to any single female, now checking himself at every angle.

Usually it was one flavor every week until boredom set in, and then said dessert was lost to the wind. Another life snuffed out, but Serenity was different for obvious reasons. They had history together, history that couldn't ever truly be erased.

"Nah, you're not creepy. You should feel it, because we have been this close. Don't you think it's cool to have known me for so long?" He asked blithely, kicking a small pile of sand out of his way with his boots. The small breeze carried the small grains away as a bubbly wave of ocean water crawled onto the shore near them.

"Well..." she shrugged and smiled a little, feeling a heavy warmth come back to her cheeks, "it changes things that's for sure." However, she wasn't sure if those changes made things easier or harder because it was still such a blur. "At this point I'll have to keep working on remembering more than just the dream. It was pretty messed up. I was messed up. I think I still am, actually. Can't imagine what it must be like for you." She frowned again and casually hooked a finger into one of the rings on his belt. It felt natural, as if she had done it a hundred times over. Then it hit her. "Gawd see! I'm sorry. You said you had someone that might help me?"

"No worries, babe." Now he was starting to falter, as he glanced down at her fingers looped around part of his belt.

Serenity pushed it aside and kept rambling. "But you guys went back into that house where it all happened without even batting an eye to protect me...I don't know why it was such a secret, I mean, maybe I could have helped or something. I don't know, reacted different?" she shrugged but looked towards him, at his hips where her finger rested. The flesh to metal to fabric gave her a zing sensation she had never felt before. Her heart started to beat out of control and she knew she needed a distraction, even though her intent had been to tell him about the most recent dream. The sand was her best bet and she kicked a pile of it at his legs in play. "Oh well! Might as well make new memories while I'm sorting out the rest."

"Yeaaaah, fun new memories," Paul agreed, his voice taking on a husky tone. The way she stood so close to him, touching him, took every ounce of self control not to just throw her to the sand, climb on top of her, and show her how much she was driving him crazy. To gain some kind of relief, he reached out and playfully tugged at one of her golden locks. His fingers grazed the softness of her cheeks before casually drifting to her neck, before ultimately pulling his hand back.

"And trust me, we'd do it all over again to protect you," he promised with an unwavering grin. "Aren't you so lucky, girl? The Lost Boys are at your service."

She laughed again and batted at his hand, only to blink when his cool touch hit the sensitive nerve endings of her skin just under her jaw. For a second she felt faint, and embarrassingly so, seeing as it was the kind of faint one could feel as an orgasm hit. The blood rushed to her cheeks. "Even when I don't want them," her voice was burdened and she stopped walking, pulling her hand away from him in order to hold herself up over her knees.

"I think I need to sit down," she declared before putting a hand up. "No, wait, I'm okay. Shit..." she cursed and ran after him, attempting to jump up onto his back from behind. He was much taller and she hung there, with her arms around his neck for a few seconds before almost giving up. Again the sensation came, but all she could do was giggle.

Paul let out an exuberant laugh as he easily caught her by the legs to keep her from falling down. He hitched her up higher on his back so that she could keep her arms around his neck.

"You don't gotta go so soon!" he told her with a twinkle in his eyes. "C'mon, let's giddy up!"

Kicking his long legs out, he started running along the shoreline while carrying Serenity on his back, hooting and hollering, and having the time of his undead life. Serenity was as light as a feather, as she always had been, and having her hold him in this manner, so physically close, made that ache for her triple its force.

For her, the giddy up was rough, even in the sand and she bounced up and down on his back, holding tight to his neck as she laughed against his ear. Every now and then she tried to push herself up in order not to choke him, but she wasn't sure if one could even choke a vampire. She wondered how many times they had done this when she was little. It made him feel like a big brother. No. Not anymore. Now it made him feel like, the one.

To test this theory, since words were her enemy, she buried her mouth against the underside of his ear, even with the dagger earring in the way and nipped at his skin as his strides carried on. It was a playful bite and she laughed afterwards, but the connections made her feel dizzy, and delirious to the point where she had to swallow and focus on the path straight ahead.

Paul drew in a sharp breath when the warmth of her mouth hit his skin, and despite not missing a beat from his galloping, he couldn't help but feel his face emitting heat. The pressure of her teeth on his ear sent a radical sensation vibrating up and down his body, leaving him hungry for more.

Water splashed around the ankle of his boots as he gradually started slowing down. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes rather thoughtfully. Her soft, warm body was pressed against his backside still and she was still holding onto him, depending on him to keep her up. He could hear the frantic beats of her heart drumming inside his ears. He swallowed hard and his loins began to throb.

" I can't…!" he grunted as he abruptly came to a stop and released his hold over Serenity. His sudden discord startled her and she slipped, the sudden drop causing her arms to break from his neck. She felt herself falling, caught again by his strong arms before he would let her fall. He collected her small frame as they both crashed onto the sand, she on her back, her body indenting the sand, while he hovered over her. The ocean continued to quietly roar behind them as the dark clouds silently drifted across the starless skies.

"You know what you're doing to me?" Paul asked in a harsh whisper as his fangs dropped and a deep growl soon vibrated from his throat. Pleasure surged through him as he used his weight to keep her pinned beneath him as he stared longingly at her with glowing amber eyes. Could he really do this? Could he really go this far with someone he should only view as a friend? Almost like a little sister?

Someone who was supposed to belong to Marko?

Blinking, she looked up at him in a daze, wondering what it was she had done wrong. The picture was evocative of the dream, and considering she had been told left and right that they were the best of buds in the past, she didn't understand why he had suddenly freaked out. Then again, how many friends nipped at each other's necks?

With her hands shaking on his chest, she watched his lips move as his fangs became more than evident and his eyes blazed. The question went in one ear and out the other as fear gripped her, and the rest of her body started to quiver, but she couldn't tell if it was entirely fear or a mixture combined with attraction. Then his question came back to her and she shook her head while swallowing. "I had to!"

She felt a chill run right through her as she looked deep into those blue eyes with knowing concern stamped on her own facial features. "I can't help it," she whispered, giving in as she turned her face away, exposing the artery in her neck.

The vein was practically singing to him. _Take me!_ The scent of her blood, that sweet, rich blood, was pulling him closer and closer. The fear in her voice was even more alluring, but knowing this act was infinitely forbidden made it the ultimate of prizes.

Any last shred of self-control was ripped away as his hyperactive mind took full control. He bit into her, hard, and his hands sought hers. Their fingers laced together, their palms touched. His fangs sank deeper and while instincts tried to take over, the music in his head briefly stopped playing as his inner thoughts were broadcasted loud and clear.

_You should be mine!_

As his fangs punctured the soft skin over her veins she felt a radiating heat, and a slight hint of pain, but it wasn't the pain she expected to experience, even though it wasn't the first time she had been bitten. Marko took her in much the same spot, but at the time there was more force behind it. This was different. It was fervent, a deep need on his end just as much as it was hers and she moaned, letting the sound carry out as their hands clasped, and her pulse soared.

She was pinned with nowhere to go and once his tongue started lapping at her blood, she knew even her gifts wouldn't save her. But the fear of being killed was dulled by her will to give him everything she had.

Her feet kicked against the sand, sending showers of it over his lower legs and boots, and she continued to moan, writhing beneath him, not in agony, but in lust.

His mental words grasped her, made her feel as if she were suddenly floating, locked to him, and she gave his hands as hard of a squeeze as she could while she gasped for air and tried to push the mental images of the dream into his head. Now she knew why she felt pulled to him because deep down, in secret, they both had the same desire. It was forbidden, or was it? Marko had claimed her, but even with the knowledge of knowing she had known them years before, he was still a stranger to her, and no one could tell her who she was supposed to be with.

"Mmmm oooohh," she managed to get another strangled moan out, unable to do much else, let alone move, yet managed to wrap her legs around his for further acknowledgement of the secret he had leaked.

Paul's desire for her went beyond the physical sense. His or her connection went further, deeper, and it stood in a place that nobody could touch. He was surprised at how much restraint he had up until this point. Now with the raging greed ready to surge, he wasn't sure if he could even continue pretending she was just a buddy to him.

"Fuck," he uttered against her neck as he finally released the forceful grip his mouth had over her. Blood dripped down from his lips but surprisingly he didn't drink much from her. Instincts forced him to lash out, but the intent was not to kill, only to make some kind of mark on her, to show her his true feelings. Hunger pounded within him, but it wasn't for her life, it was for more.

Lifting his face just high enough so he could look down at her, his features shifted back to their human form and blue eyes searched hers in mild confusion. Their hands were still locked and their bodies were still very much in tune to one another's. He was breathing heavily, taking in what had just happened, somewhat unable to believe it for himself.

"I wanted to know if you still feel for me," she confessed, feeling cold as he lifted from her vein, but there was nothing she could do except shiver and look right into his eyes. "This...this was what you wanted in the dream?"

"I don't know!" Paul spat as he actually jerked himself up to a sitting position. Their hands broke contact and he used his strength to untangle himself from her entirely. The frustration was more than apparent for the vampire as he was now sitting next to her on the sand. He wanted to reveal so much, but he knew David would learn of this. Hell, he probably already knew something like this was going to happen. He was actually somewhat surprised that he wasn't already on his way down here to confront them…

Paul growled and rubbed at his face with his hand as if something had landed on him. He would be in a world full of shit when the time came, but it wasn't as if he felt completely guilty about it. There was only so much pent up emotions he could contain before it ultimately spilled out, which it had.

Staring out at the ocean before him, Paul threw himself back until he was lying on the sand. "Ahhh! " he let out before it was followed with a delirious laugh. "This situation here would make one hell of a rock ballad, you know?"

Serenity wasn't sure what to say, but when he beckoned her forward, she crawled to him and laid down, placing her cheek against his chest. From there she could see the front of the boardwalk, and Marie's figure had appeared just under the big sign for the Fright Walk. Down a little further towards the right, she could see Dwayne stalking towards her…to her left David. They both had her enclosed and Marie didn't even realize it.

"Paul!" Serenity was up in a flash, spitting sand from her clothes into his face. As much as she wanted to discuss their relationship further, or what could possibly be rejection, the picture of her new friend in trouble took center stage. "What are they doing?"

With bare feet, and sandals left behind, she took off in an attempt to come between the monsters and Marie.

* * *

**I must thank J. Berry Smith, Kate, Shana, Chantal, Edicts Galore, Animari93, Erzsebeth Bathory, Firstcome-Firststaked, Lyanna L, and LostBoys Fan, and anyone else I missed, for your lovely reviews! I've said it before and I'll say it again and again, these are how we get paid around here and they motivate the writing when the muses get tired. However, Paul is completely amped to let the world know who his true Lost Girl is and so is she. Things are about to get rough again, but I hope you stick around for the ride because I think you'll really love it!**

**The title to this chapter was inspired by Guns N' Roses song, You Could Be Mine.**

**Don't be shy! Leave a review. They make my heart sing!**


End file.
